A Medieval Fairy Tail
by Nardragon
Summary: When the life of Princess Lucy is threatened the mage guild, Fairy Tail is hired to protect her. The Princess finds herself suddenly surrounded by some of the strangest persons she's ever met, yet she finds friendship with them, especially with a fire mage. But with war raging in the kingdoms, she and anyone she holds dear isn't safe. Medieval!AU
1. Chapter 1

Set in a medieval AU where Lucy is the princess of one of the most powerful kingdoms, Wengale. Galvin is another powerful kingdom and has been at war with Wengale for years. There are other kingdoms but for my story these are the two most important ones (or they are for now). Okay enough rambling - on to the prologue.

* * *

Princess Lucy of the Wengale Kingdom is the first and only born of the King Jude and Queen Layla. When Lucy was 6 Queen Layla was returning from a diplomatic outing, but her company was attacked by the Kingdom of Galvin, one of the kingdoms warring with Wengale. She was killed, since then Lucy was sent to the castle of her uncle Lord McGarden in the north.

The King said he was doing it to protect her. But Lucy knew better, she would be in danger no matter where she was. Her father just wanted her out of the way. She never had a connection with her father anyway. There was one upside of living with Lord McGarden, her cousin Lady Levy McGarden. She and Lucy became best friends over the years, almost like sisters.

It has been eleven years since the death of Queen Layla and since then the war between Wengale and its surrounding Kingdoms has only escalated. With the fighting growing in intensity and the kingdoms becoming more despite for leverage over each other Princess Lucy is in more danger than ever. King Jude hired a guild know as Fairy Tail to protect the McGarden castle. And this is where our story starts.

* * *

Lucy and Levy were running along the streets of the town outside the McGarden castle.  
"Hurry, or we'll be late." Levy said.  
"I know." Lucy said turning and twisting through the crowded market place. It wasn't easy because she had to keep the hood of her cloak up and her head down. If she and Levy were recognized by someone it would certainly get back to Levy's father and their secret escapes into town would be over for good. Neither girl could imagine being stuck behind the castle walls all day and night.

Lucy was in such a hurry that she didn't see the horseman racing down the road as she crossed. The horse startled and raised on its hind legs. Lucy was frozen in fright as the animals front hooves fell towards her. At the last second someone pushed her out of the way. They rolled in the dirt road and Lucy landed on top of her savior.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Lucy looked down at a pink haired teen. He was giving her a sloppy grin.  
"Y-yes. I am." She said, still a little shaken. She stood up quickly and dusted herself off.  
"That's good, you need to be more careful. Someone may not always be around to save you." He said. He turned his head away from her. "My friends are calling me."  
She could hear someone calling, but she couldn't make out the name in the noise of the market.  
"Bye, take care." He said brightly disappearing into the crowds.  
"Wait!" Lucy was going to follow him but Levy caught her shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" She asked frantically.  
"No, that boy he saved me." Lucy couldn't see him anymore.  
"Good, I was sure you were going to be crushed for a moment there." Levy said. "Let's go."

Lucy stopped trying to spot the boy's pink hair and followed Levy down a path that came out along a river bed. The river ran back up the castle and lead to an underground path. These paths were only known by a select few. Levy and Lucy were not supposed to be among these few. But they had discovered them when they were younger. These passages were made to be a quick escape if the castle was under attack, but the girls used them as shortcuts to get place from place in the castle and the occasional trip into town.

They stopped as a thick patch of grass with a bush that looked like a heart. Lucy pushed her hands between the braches and pulled put a chain. She and Levy pulled the chain together revealing a trap door under the bush. They slipped into an underground tunnel cast with grey quarry stones.

Levy pulled back her hood. She pulled the trap door closed and started toward the castle.  
"You sure you're alright." Levy asked when she noticed Lucy still hadn't pulled down her hood despite they were in the safety of the tunnel.  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about that boy who saved me,"  
"Oh, what kind of thoughts?" Levy asked poking Lucy in the side. Lucy giggled and pushed her away.  
"It's not like that. I just didn't get to say thank you."  
"Is that it?"  
Lucy nodded.  
"Well you may see him town again. You'll have your chance then." Levy said. Lucy didn't answer. They moved along the passage and came out in a cupboard full with musty robes. Lucy opened the door and walked into one of the empty rooms in the castle. She pulled off her cloak and hung it in the cupboard. Levy did the same. Then after a quick glance in the hall they ran back to their rooms. Even though they were back in the castle, it would not bode well for them to be found in street clothes. They had barely managed to get back and change when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Lucy called when they finally managed to get Levy's dress over her head. A servant walked in a bowed to both of them.  
"Good day, Princess, Lady levy." He said. "Lord McGarden as asked for you. He is in his study."  
"Do you know what he wants?" Levy asked. Normally when her father wanted to see them, it meant he had found out about one of their escapades. The servant shook his head before leaving. They headed down to the study a little apprehensive. They knocked and entered.

"Good Morning father." Levy said with a bow.  
"Morning Uncle." Lucy said.  
"Morning girls. I have to talk you. You know today the guild your father hired will be arriving." He said to Lucy. "I want you both to join us when we dine this evening."  
"Of course Father." Levy said suppressing her sigh of relief.  
"It is customary for us to dine with our guest." Lucy said equally relived.  
"Very good, I shall see you then." He said. The girls quickly left the study.  
"Thank heavens it wasn't anything else." Levy said.  
"What do think these mages will be like?" Lucy asked her cousin.  
"I imagine quite fearsome and valiant. I heard this _guild_ once took on a Hilgar army one thousand strong and destroyed them. The only Hilgarians who survived still shake in terror when they tell the tale." Levy said.  
"That can't be. Hilgarians are known for their fighting skill. How large is this guild?"  
"It can't be more than a hundred men,"  
"And they defeated an army ten times their size?"  
"Those who face Fairy Tail and live claim they command several dragons." Levy said. Lucy grew quite.  
"Did you hear the rumor that Galvin has gained a dragon?" Lucy asked quietly.

"I'm sure that is all it is, a rumor…no truer than these Fairy Tail mages having dragons." Levy said placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder. She knew that Lucy was bitter towards Galvin because they had taken her mother from her. She suggested going to the library to spend the time until Fairy Tail arrived. They spent most of the day there. It was about three hours after lunch when a trumpet announced the arrival of someone at the gate. Lucy walked to the window that looked down onto the castle grounds. She saw five horse men riding up the long gravel path to the castle.

"Let's head down. They will enter the main gate soon. We can get a better view of them." Levy said. Lucy nodded and led the way. The girls slipped into a secret passage and moved quickly in the castle walls. They emerged onto a narrow room with a balcony overlooking the courtyard. Below the Fairy Tail members rode up on their horses where Levy's father and his men waited to greet them.

"Lucy…does something seem off about them?" Levy asked. Lucy noticed it too, but could quite place it. She watched as the five horses pulled into the courtyard one by one. She looked each rider with interest. The first was a man with blonde hair and a scar on his face. Behind him a dark long haired man who had a stiff manor around him. The third was a much slimmer build than the first two and had dark hair, but it didn't appear as dark as the man in front of him, he looked younger too. The fourth had pink hair and was sitting on his horse with an easy air around him. When Lucy saw the man at the end of the line she gasped realizing what was wrong.

"They aren't wearing armor!" She said. She was right the first four didn't have single sign of metal plating on them. The last was wearing on his torso but that was it. Then the last person swung of his horse causing Lucy and Levy gasped. The he wasn't a he! It fact they now saw _she_ was an imposing red haired girl who couldn't be more than a few years older than they were.

"A girl?" Levy looked shocked and excited. She and Lucy shared an eager grin. It was an unusual thing in Wengale (or any kingdom for that matter) for a girl to engage in any kind of fighting, let alone magical battles. So to see a woman among this company trilled both of them.  
"And they are supposed to have the strongest mages in all of earthland. And she's one of them. Have we ever met a girl who uses magic to fight?" Lucy said.  
"We both use magic,"  
"Yes, but neither of us can use that alone in a fight. Not to mention we learned it in secret,"

Apparently the guards won't as impressed by the woman. Lord McGarden's second in command, Jander, stepped forward to the girl.  
"My apologies but I wish talk to your leader, not the servant wench." He said addressing the men still on horses. From where they were Lucy and Levy saw the girl stiffened.  
"You are speaking to the leader." The woman said.  
"Impossible? A woman your leader, is this some kind of joke. Do you take me for a fool? I refuse to addr…." Jander's sentence was cut short as the girl gripped his arm and flipped him over her shoulder and in a flash her sword was drawn and against his neck.

"Do you still question if I am in charge of this party?" She asked. All the guards in the court yard readied their weapons. The four men were off your horse before Lucy could blink. She watched as they faced the guards ready for a fight. The blonde man had lightning sparking around him. The long dark haired one's hands had become metal, while the smaller dark haired boy had a sword in his hand, made of ice. The last was completely on fire.

"Please, we are not enemies." Lord McGarden said rising his hands. The guards slowly lowered their weapons. It was only after they had all dropped their weapons that the Fairy Tail members relaxed. The girl stood up and turned to Levy's father, ignoring Jander.

"I must apologize for my men, but you can understand it is a little strange to see a woman in a guild and their leader no less." McGarden said. The girl didn't say anything right away instead getting on one knee. The other members followed her lead.

"I am Erza Scarlet, the head of this company, standing in for our master. It is a pleasures to serve" The girl said.  
"Please, rise. It is a pleasure to welcome you. But tell me, do you usually serve your employers by attacking them?"  
"I didn't attack your man, I just incapacitated him." She said. The short dark haired man spoke.  
"Trust me, for someone with third rate skills like your _man_, if Erza had attacked them they would be dead." He said slipping his hands into pockets.

"I understand why you att…incapacitated Jander, but you were ready to attack my soldiers. Do you act like this with all your employers?"  
"We are here to protect the Princess, not your men. If one them were show any threat to one of us we wouldn't show restraint."  
"Not a very smart way to gather clients…"  
"Yet your King hired us to protect the Princess." The long darked haired man said. Levy's father let out a booming laugh.  
"Right you are. Well then come in and dine with us. You must be tired after your journey. We can continue our talk inside." He said. Fairy Tail followed his lead inside.

"Let's go, we'll be expected to join them." Levy said, slipping into the passage. Lucy was about the turn and follow her when the pink haired mage looked up and spotted her. She realized that he was the boy who saved her earlier. He grinned and waved. Lucy was stunned for a moment. Most persons didn't greet her with a casual wave. Did her recognize her from earlier? Despite this she waved back. He grinned once more before following his companions inside. Still a little stunned she followed Levy into a hallway that branched off from the main dining hall.

* * *

Okay, let me know what you think of the story so far. I haven't written for Fairy Tail in a while so I'm still polishing som rush off.  
P.S. I may change the title of this story, (unless you guys like it).

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

And with chapter 2 comes...more establishing of story. Ah yes the slow and agonising part of any story- the background and development.

* * *

Lucy and Levy walked into the dining room where Levy's father was talking with the mages.

"I feel compelled to ask when the rest of your company will be arriving?"  
"We are the entire company." Erza said.  
"Five of you?! That would never be enough to protect Princess Lucy." McGarden said. Lucy couldn't help but agree. Once Galvin had sent three hundred men to one of her father's castles in an attempt to capture her. She hadn't been there at the time, thankfully. But if she had, she would either be dead or in a Galvin jail cell. Even if what Levy had said was true, it had still taking all of Fairy Tail to defeat 1000 men. What could five do against three hundred?

"Trust me; these four are among the strongest in our guild." Erza said. "I feel sorry for anyone who tries to attempt attacking here." She said the last part with a smile. McGarden didn't look convinced but he had just spotted Lucy and Levy.

"Ah, girls. Please join us." He said beckoning them over. They made their way forward, the Fairy Tail members all fell on one knee.  
"Princess Lucy, it is an honor to be able to serve you." Erza said. Lucy didn't respond she too busy looking at the pink haired boy, who keep glancing up and giving her a sly grin. It wasn't until Levy poked her in the back that she remembers her manners.

"I am grateful for your protection." She said quickly unable to think of anything else.  
"Indeed we are. With the war becoming as savage as it has I fear I will had to join the battle grounds soon. If I do have to go, I'll like to know my girls are in good hands." Lord McGarden said.  
"You can be assured they are." Erza said.  
"Please, introduce us to the rest of your men." Levy said when they taken their seats at the table. Ezra nodded and pointed to the blonde man.

"This is Laxus Dreyar. He is the grandson of our master and a master of lighting. He and I will station ourselves at the walls of the castle working in shifts." She turned to the dark haired men. "This is Gajeel Redfox and Gray Fullbuster. They will act as our defensive lines. If anyone does, by some miracle, get past Laxus or myself they will stop them. The last of our company is Natsu Dragneel, he will act as extra, to take one of our places if the need arises."

"If he is an extra, may I ask a favor from him? If he would act as the Princess's and Lady Levy's body guard?"  
"Father, that is not necessary." Levy said but he ignored her.  
"Please, it will help give me peace of mind."  
Natsu nodded. "It would be an honor."

Lord McGarden nodded, but both Lucy and Levy could tell he still wasn't convinced that they had enough persons.  
"Are you sure you do not wish to call on more of your members?" He asked. "If the issue is gold, I will personally supply…" Erza held up a hand cutting him off.

"Our master personally picked this team because of our skills. He felt that the five of us were more than sufficient to protect the Princess. If we needed more persons then more persons would be here." She said firmly.  
Lucy and Levy shared a looked. Most persons who talked to Lord McGarden like that were thrown into the dungeons. Instead he started laughing.  
"It seems the rumors of your guild are true. Or at least some are true. I hope for the sake of my niece and daughter the others are true as well." He said.

"If someone attacks us then you'll find out how true or false the rumors are." Gray said. Lord McGarden didn't respond. Lucy and Levy were hiding their smiles behind their hands, it wasn't everyday they had such cheeky guests. An uneasy silence fell over the table as the first course was brought out. Lucy used the time to look over each of mages. But she kept finding herself drawn to pink haired mage, Natsu. She was a bit afraid he would bring up the topic of the market place. Levy didn't seem to share her fear as she started a conversation with Erza. Of course she probably didn't recognize him and Lucy hadn't had the chance to tell her yet.

It didn't help when he looked up and caught her staring. She blushed and quickly glanced down at her plate. When she looked back up he had turned away from her and was talking with Gray. She was relieved when the dinner was over. Erza bowed to Lord McGarden saying she would be taking the first shift outside while Gajeel would be stationed inside.

"Very well. Show the others to their rooms." Levy's father said to a servant. He rushed forward leading Laxus and Grey up the stairs.  
"We will retire for the night as well father." Levy said. She and Lucy stood, as did Natsu. He approached them and bowed to both of them.  
"If I may accompany you." He said.  
"Father must he go with us. We don't need a body guard in the castle." Levy complained.  
"My dear you know very well the dangers of this time."  
"But…"  
"No buts."  
"Fine." Levy stamped her foot storming up the stairs with Lucy and Natsu trailing after her.

"Is she always like this?" He asked Lucy.  
"Not always." Lucy said.  
"I hope not. Having to act as body guard for someone who doesn't want to be guarded is a pain in the neck." Natsu said. "I had to look after the son of this duke once. Spoilt little brat. Kept sneaking away from me. He kept finding new places to hide. In the end he found a way on to roof. When I finally found him, he tried to run away and ended up falling off. I saved him but his father was so upset he fired me. Didn't even pay me. Not that I minded. I was happy to leaving that brat, money or no money."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. Natsu grinned at her and said, "You have a nice laugh." Lucy felt a blush heat up her face. She looked away avoiding eye contact with him until they reached their room. She and Levy entered.

"You stay out here." Levy told Natsu before slamming the door in face.  
"You didn't have to be so mean. Your father is the one who gave a body guard. It wasn't his choice." Lucy said.  
"I know that. I just really hate the idea of having him follow us around. We won't be able to use the passages any more or go into town."  
"Oh he already knows about that,"  
"What? How could he?"  
"Remember the person who saved me earlier."

Levy's eyes widened, "That was him?" Lucy nodded.  
"Whoa, and he didn't sell us out. Maybe he isn't all bad,"  
"They actually seem like an interesting bunch,"  
"We've never certainly meet anyone like them before," Levy said grinning back. "I wonder how long they will be here?"  
"Well they are here to protect me and I may not be around for much longer. Remember father has already started looking for husband for me." Lucy said bitterly. "I'll probably be sent off to marry Lord Winston, his family has one of the largest armies." She shuttered at the thought of being forced to marry someone almost twice her age just so they would untie their military forces. She would almost prefer being held for ransom by an opposing Kingdom.

"If we're lucky the war will end and we might actually get to marry someone we like." Levy said. She too had a list of possible suitors depending on their wealth. Lucy gave a dry laugh.  
"Maybe we just read too many romances in the library. This is the life of a royal." She said.  
"Yeah, those living in the village look up here and wish to be us." Levy said looking out her window. "I would trade places with any one of them in a moment."

Lucy gave a longing glance down at the village. She wished everyday she could escape her life. But she knew there was no way that could happen. She sighed and changed into her nightgown. Crawling into bed, she couldn't help think that she was in a prison. A comfortable prison perhaps but a prison never the less.

Lucy awoke later that night and couldn't fall back to sleep. She turned over in her bed a few times before deciding it was useless. Getting up quietly, so she wouldn't wake Levy, and made her way to the door. She gently opened the door and poked her head out. Natsu was sleeping against the wall across the hall. Lucy felt sorry for him. She made a note to have one the rooms close to theirs made up for him.

She crept outside and gently closed the door.

"Princess?" Lucy turned at the sound of his voice. Although he had just been sleeping soundly, he was now up and looking fully alert.  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
"It's fine. I have very sharp hearing. I woke up earlier when Lady Levy was talking in her sleep." Lucy was impressed that he had heard that.  
"Is everything alright?" he asked.  
"Yes, I was just going for walk," She said.  
"I'll join you,"  
"You don't have to do that."  
"With all respect Princess, I do,"  
"If you come with me them you'll be leaving Levy alone."  
"I hope you won't tell her, but I like you a bit more than your cousin."

Lucy tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile. "Very well, if you insist." She said turning and leading the way through the castle. After walking for a little bit she started to climb some stairs.  
"Do you do this often, Princess?"  
"What?"  
"Take midnight strolls through the castle?"  
"Occasionally," She said turning back to smile at him. "And I don't go through the entire castle. Just one place in particular,"  
"And where might that be?"

"You'll see in a moment." She said continuing to ascend the stairs. She pushed open a trapdoor and they emerged on top of a turret. A gentle wind blew through Lucy's hair. She took a deep breath allowing herself to relax. She climbed on the wall of the turret and sat down letting her legs hang over the side.  
"Do you mind?" Natsu asked indicating the spot next to her. She shook her head and he sat down.  
"I come up here when I want to clear my head." She explained. Natsu didn't pry deeper and she was happy he didn't.

"Natsu, I never thanked you for before, for saving." Lucy said suddenly.  
"Huh, oh, in town you mean. Haha, you don't have to thank me for that." He said running his hand in his hair.  
"Yes I do. That horse could have seriously hurt me. If you hadn't been around…I don't want to think what could have happened."  
"Well, I'm just glad I was around. But what were you doing town?"  
Lucy didn't answer looking down.  
"Oh, sorry. Was that too personal?"  
"No, it's just…I go down there to help me forget about my life. About everything up here."  
"Huh? Why would you want you that. You have it pretty nice up here." Natsu said extending his hands gesturing to the castle.

"You wouldn't understand. It may seem like a privileged life, but really I have no control. Since my mother died I have been told what to do. My father made me leave to come here. I've been told how to act, how to dress, even how to eat. It wouldn't be long before my father makes _his_ choice on who I will marry."  
"You're going to get married?"  
"Yeah, to someone I barely know."  
"Wow, I never thought about royals like that. I used to think they had it easy. I'm never going to complain about my life again."  
"What is your life like?"

"My life? It's…it's actually really good. I get to spend every day with my friends. Go on missions with them. We all may not get along sometimes. Like the other three guys who came with me, we don't always see eye to eye. Especial me and Gray. But I would give my life to protect them. And anyone in the guild for that matter. We're all like a family." Natsu said.  
"Wow that sounds wonderful."  
"Yeah it is,"  
"I wish I could meet the rest of your guild members."  
"Maybe you will."  
"Yeah…maybe. We should go. We've been out here a while now."  
"Alright. You first Princess."  
"Natsu…"  
"Hmm?"  
"Just call me Lucy okay?"  
"I couldn't…"  
"Please, for me."  
"Alright. After you Lucy."

It only took a few days for Lucy and Levy to warm up to the Fairy Tail members. They got to know them really well and they got along with all of them. The others in the castle didn't share the young royals' enthusiasm. The guards didn't like having Fairy Tail coming in basically doing their job. Especially Erza. Lord McGarden still didn't feel comfortable with only five members. And the other servants said behind closed doors that Natsu and Gajeel already ate through whatever the King was paying them and that Gray was very disrespectful, constantly being in some degree of undress.

They all felt the cold looks that they got, but just brushed it off. They didn't care what other's thought about them. They were here to do a job and that was protecting Lucy and Levy. But as it turned out they got their chance to prove themselves very soon. It had been about week since their arrival when a trumpet rang through the castle.

"Hilgarians in the west!" Someone cried. Lucy and Levy were enjoying tea together at the time. They both looked worried. Natsu on the other hand looked excited.  
"Well it's about time. I thought we would never get to see some action around here." He said.  
"You aren't worried?" Lucy asked.  
"I'm only worried that if we don't get outside we'll miss the fight." He said getting to his feet.  
"You're going outside?"  
"Well yeah. How else do you expect to see the fight?" He grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her with him. "Come on, you'll want to see this. I wonder who is on shift at the wall."

He pulled Lucy behind him, with Levy trailing behind.  
"Wait, if someone is attacking don't you think you should running away from them?" She called to Natsu.  
"Who told you that? We'll never see anything that way," Natsu said.  
"Natsu, she's right. I'm not sure…" The rest of Lucy's sentence died down when she and Natsu ran out a doorway into the wall that ran around the castle. Form here she could see a few platoons of Hilgarians approaching the castle. Natsu ran over to the small group of men gathering in the wall. Among them was Lord McGarden.

"What are you doing? How could you bring the Princess outside? We are under attack!" He yelled. Natsu waved his hand.  
"Not yet we aren't, besides Laxus and Erza will never let them get close." He said leaning on the barrier at the edge of the wall. "Who was on shift by the way?" he asked. No one answered still stocked by Natsu's response.  
"It's Erza." Gray said running towards them. Natsu let out a laugh.  
"Too bad for them. If it was Laxus they might had stood a chance, but with Erza…" He started laughing harder.  
"The woman? You aren't going to help her?" Jander asked.  
"Why? We'll just get in the way." Gray said.

"But that's two platoons out there!" On the guards yelled. "That's all most 100 men. You think one woman is going to stop them. I heard you Fairy Tail were conceited, but I never knew you were dumb." Suddenly the man stiffened, sensing someone behind him. He turned slowly to find Laxus standing behind him.  
"That's my guild you are talking about. If I hear you insulting it again, I may have to teach you a lesson." He said darkly. "Just look there." He pointed to the Hilgarians. They could now see a lone figure a few hundred feet in front of them.  
"That's Erza, isn't it?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded.  
"Watch, you're in for a treat."

They all watched as dozens of arrows all cut through the air heading right for Erza. Suddenly she was no longer there.  
"Where did she go?" Levy asked. Natsu pointed up. Everyone looked up and saw Erza hovering in the air. Her armor had changed and several swords were circling her. She aimed her hands down and the swords flew down, sending the Hilgarians running. She changed to a darker armor and she flew down, swinging her sword. A line of flames appeared whenever she swung her blade. Natsu and Gray were cheering her on, but everyone else was quite.  
Laxus smirked when he was the looks of awe on the others faces.

"That took her longer than expected." Natsu said twenty minutes later when Erza landed, Hilgarians scattered around her. Everyone looked at him with open mouths.  
"Remember she was up all of last night. She must have been tired. Never would have taken so long otherwise." Gray said.  
"She…she demolished those men, in almost no time…and you are saying that she took long." Jander said in disbelief.  
"Maybe now you'll stop doubting us." Laxus said turning on his heels and heading back into the castle. Gajeel ran past him.  
"No, I missed it!" He kicked the wall.  
"That's what you get for sleeping in."  
"Salamander, don't get me started. I was up all last night guarding the castle. I didn't get the soft job like you."  
"Protecting Lucy and Levy is not a soft job! I'm the most important person."

Lucy and Levy sighed. They had grown accustom to the boys arguments by now. "Natsu, when you're done we'll be the library." Lucy said. Natsu just grunted. The girls went back inside and found that servants were running around in a panic. One of them spotted them and ran over.  
"Lady Levy, Princess you should not be walking around without guards. Hilgarians were spotted…"  
"Erza already took care of it." Levy said. The servant looked shocked.  
"The Fairy Tail woman actually stopped them?"  
"Yes, that's what their here for after all. To protect the castle." Lucy said walking past him. "Maybe now they'll start treating them some respect now." She said to Levy. The other girl nodded.

They did start treating the Fairy Tail members with respect. After Erza's display no one complained about them again. Lucy found she was actually starting to enjoy herself again. For the first time in a very long time she was happy to get up every day. She and Levy were gradually becoming closer with the Fairy Tail mages. They loved to hear tales of their past conquests. Lucy wished she could experience a life like theirs; free to do what they want. To have a group of friends who you trusted above anything else. The only person she trusted, truly trusted was Levy. But spending time with Erza, Grey, Gageel, Laxus and Natsu, she figured this was what it was like to have friends.

* * *

The pacing has been slow thus far, and it will probably be the same for most of the next chapter. But fear not for soon there shall be action and drama and fights and of course romance.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter I got to have some development between Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel. Enjoy!

* * *

Lucy, Levy, Natsu and Gajeel were in the palace gardens. Natsu and Gajeel were sparring, while the girls watched. Presently Gajeel had Natsu pinned under him, but the latter let out a stream of flames. While that caused several trees nearby to catch aflame, Gajeel simply brushed them aside.

"Natsu, I do like the garden. It's the one place I go and don't have to stare at a grey wall. Try not to burn it down,"  
"Sorry princess," Natsu said. He kicked Gajeel off him and stood facing the flames. He took a deep breath and inhaled the flames, then letting out a smoky burp. Levy and Lucy's jaws dropped.  
"Did…did you just…" Lucy rubbed her eyes to make sure she'd seen right.  
"What? You said you didn't want the garden to burn. I wouldn't do that for just anyone. I hate to eat my own flames. They're never refreshing or filling like other fire,"  
"Eat fire? Is that what you just said?" Levy asked.  
"Yeah, I haven't eaten any flames around you, have i?"  
"How can you eat fire?" Levy asked.  
"I know right," Gajeel said, "I don't care for flames. Its like eating air,"  
"Please, the one time you tried to eat flames you burnt your tongue,"  
"I did not!" Gajeel yelled. "And you're one to talk Salamander, when you tried iron you almost threw up."  
"Iron!" Lucy and Levy exclaimed at the same time.  
"Yeah," Gajeel dug around in his pocket taking out a few arrow and spear heads and tossing it into his mouth.

"So, let me get this straight, you both eat the elements you use for your magic?" Lucy asked. They nodded. "Can all elemental mages do that? Like Gray…does he eat ice,"  
"No, only dragon slayers," Natsu said.  
"Dragons…so it's true." Lucy looked at Levy.  
"What's true?"  
"We heard a rumor that Fairy Tail commanded several dragons."  
"Command? No one can command me," Gajeel said puffing out his chest.  
"Except for Erza and master," Natsu said, earning himself a bash on the head.  
"Dragon slayers…have you ever killed a dragon?" Levy asked.  
"No, why would we?" Gajeel said, "We were both raised by dragons."  
"You were raised…no, actually that explains a lot." Lucy said. Levy laughed at this while Natsu and Gajeel shared a confused look. Then Levy sighed.

"You've both met dragons, and we've never even seen a duck in the wild,"  
"You want a duck?" Gajeel asked, "If you want I could catch one–"  
"No, I don't want you catch a duck, Gajeel." Levy huffed. "I'm making a point. You've both seen so much and I've been inside a castle most of our lives."  
"Why the hell don't you just go outside the bloody gates then?" Gajeel asked.  
"Don't you think if we could just go outside the bloody gates we would," Levy said. "If we take so much as a step through the gates guards would have back inside faster than we can blink,"  
"But you've been to the village before." Natsu said.  
"Did you just hear her, she said they can't leave through the gates!" Gajeel said.  
"The first time I met Lucy was in the –!" Natsu was cut off by Lucy's hands clamping over his mouth.  
"Don't yell something like that," She whispered to him. His eyes widen. He nodded realizing his mistake.  
"We have been to the village, a few times, but never for long," Levy explained to Gajeel, "There are secret passages that go through the castle and under it, that's how we leave,"  
"And here I had you notched up to be a goody princess," Gajeel said to Levy. She reddened.  
"In case you've forgotten Lucy's the princess, not me,"  
"Arugh…princess; lady. All the titles makes my head hurt. I prefer to call it like I see it."  
"Call it like you see it? Like what?"  
"Well, you're a shrimp," he said matter of factly.  
"I am not,"  
"Levy, you barely come up mid chest compared to me," He said patting her head. She pushed his hand away.

"I know, what if Gajeel and I take you out right now. We wouldn't go to town. There are some orchards really close to here. We could be there in less than an hour," Natsu said suddenly.  
"Salamander, don't just volunteer me for stuff. And how do you know about the orchards?"  
"I've seen it when Lucy and I went up the turret,"  
"When did you do that?" Levy asked, looking at Lucy. Lucy was too busy blushing to answer so Natsu did.  
"We've been up there a couple nights," He said.  
"Really?" Levy grinned, "And what do you do?"  
"Just talk mostly," Natsu said with a shrug.

"Would you really take us to the orchard?" Levy asked.  
"What! We can't just go," Lucy said.  
"Sure we can. We'll only be gone for a few hours," Natsu said jumping to his feet.  
"I have to agree with the bunny girl," Gajeel said.  
"Bunny girl?" Lucy said.  
"Oh, but we haven't been outside the walls since the day you got here. That was so long ago. Oh please. Even if it's only for a little while,"  
Gajeel looked away from her, but said, "Fine, if you want to."  
"Okay, Lucy and I have to change first though," Levy jumped to her feet hurrying into the castle. Gajeel chuckled and followed her.  
"This isn't a good idea to just pick up and go. Normally Levy and I carefully plan…"  
"It will be fine," Natsu said holding out his hand for her, "Don't you trust me?" Lucy looked at this hand, then up to his face. A smile slowly appeared on her lips and she took his hand, allowing him to pull her up.

The girls quickly changed into their streets clothes. When they stepped out of the room Natsu's and Gajeel's jaws dropped.  
"Wow," Natsu said.  
"What is it?" Lucy asked.  
"Those clothes," he said gesturing to her outfit.  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"Nothing. Just the opposite," He said with a grin.  
"They suit, you." Gajeel agreed. Lucy and Levy shared a quick smile.  
"Let's go before someone sees us," Levy said grabbing Gajeel's hands. Lucy did the same with Natsu leading them to the entrance of the passage. They lead the way through the tunnels but once they made their way outside the boys took over. Natsu was right. The orchard wasn't too far. In less than half an hour they were among the trees. Natsu found a small pond and quartet sat down near the edge. Levy lay back in the grass with a sigh.  
"How is it that just being outside the castle can feel this free?" She asked. Lucy nodded.  
"I know what you mean. It's a weight been lifted." She leaned against Natsu, much to his surprise.

"You understand any of this?" Gajeel whispered to Natsu. Natsu shook his head with an amused look on his face. The boys figured it'd been better to be quite and let the girls enjoy themselves. Levy's serenity was suddenly broken by Gajeel tapping on her forehead. She opened her mouth to express her protest. But Gajeel held a finger to his lips. She gave him a questioning look. He indicated to the pond. She propped herself up on her elbows to see two birds fly down, landing on the water. Not just any birds, ducks. She almost laughed at the irony.  
"That's one thing you can say you've done," He whispered to her. She nodded and looked at him.  
"Thank you," She whispered. He shrugged.  
"It's not like I got the ducks to come, you're lucky I guess."

Lucy's serenity was broken when she heard a rumbling sound. She looked at Natsu.  
"Don't tell me that was your stomach?" She said, struggling to contain her laughter. He really did laugh.  
"I guess we should have brought something to eat,"  
"Not that you mention it I won't mind some food,"  
Lucy looked at Levy and raised an eyebrow. Levy cleared her throat.  
"Well, I can't help with food, but…" She moved her hand in the air as if she were writing and a bit of iron appeared. Right after that fire appeared falling into the grass. Natsu and Gajeel stared at the iron and flames, then at Levy then back to the items.

"You're a script mage," Gajeel said. Levy nodded.  
"Why didn't you tell us before?"  
"We don't make it public knowledge that we know magic. Most would frown upon it.  
"Can you use magic too?" Natsu asked Lucy.  
"Yes,"  
"Can I see?"  
"No, I can't."  
"Aww, please." He punted. She smiled apologetically.  
"No, I mean I really can't. I'm a celestial spirit mage. I need my keys to use my magic."  
"Where are your keys?"  
"Hidden in my room,"

"Shrimp, this iron is really good," While Natsu and Lucy had been taking Gajeel had eaten the iron Levy made. Natsu took the flames in his palm and swallowed it.  
"Your fire's really good to," He said.  
"You sure are full of surprises." Gajeel said.  
"Yeah." Natsu nodded, then looked in the direction of the son. "It's getting late. We should head back before,"  
"And you two must be getting hungry too," Gajeel said to the girls.

They made their back the passage quickly. Once they were back inside the castle Natsu grinned at Lucy.  
"And you were worried about someone finding out," He said.  
"Okay, you were right," She smirked.  
"You bet I was." Natsu laughed, "We won't even gone that long. I'm sure even missed…" He trailed off when they saw someone standing outside Lucy and Levy's room. Gajeel and Natsu both hide behind Lucy and Levy.

Erza marched towards them, "Where the hell have you been!"

* * *

Oh...they're in trouble now.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	4. Chapter 4

You get an extra long chapter, yeah!

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?!" Erza approached the foursome, her eyes furious.  
"E-Erza, we…we didn't mean to," Natsu said cowering behind Lucy.  
"Erza it isn't their fault," Lucy said.  
"Yeah, we asked them to take us out," Levy interjected. Natsu and Gajeel started nodded quickly.  
"You asked them?" Erza looked between the two girls. "Why?"  
"We don't get to leave the castle," Lucy said quickly, "But there are these hidden passages. We asked them to take us outside. Please don't get mad at them,"  
Erza expression soften somewhat. She looked at Natsu and Gajeel for a moment then back at Lucy. She already knew the girls didn't get much freedom so she could understand why'd they done it but she still couldn't approve.  
"Both of you go change before someone sees you," Erza said indicating to their door.  
"Wait…so you didn't tell anyone?" Levy asked.  
"I almost did when I couldn't find you, but then Grey realized that these two were gone to so we figured you must have gone somewhere together and I didn't want to be the one to tell Lord McGarden that his daughter and niece had gone missing with the dragons,"  
"So father doesn't know?"  
"No, he doesn't. But if this happens again I will tell him. We can't guard you if you're not here,"  
"Thank you Erza,"  
"We promise no more seeking out," Lucy said. The girl went into their room while Natsu and Gajeel grinned and shared a fist bump.  
"Erza, thanks for letting us off the hook," Gajeel said.  
"Yeah, I was sure you were going to skin us,"  
"Who said you were off the hook?"  
Natsu and Gajeel gulped and turned on their heels with the intention to run. If it had been anyone else the boys would have escaped, but this wasn't anyone. _This was _Erza. She grabbed them by the collars and dragged them after her despite their pleas for mercy.  
"But you let them off," Natsu cried pointing to the room.  
"They are the clients, and something tells me that leaving the castle grounds wasn't just their idea,"

Later at dinner Lucy and Levy couldn't help but notice that Natsu and Gajeel looked dejected. But before either could question the pair Lord McGarden brought up a subject that made Lucy forget about anything else.  
"A letter came from your father today," he said to the princess, "He and Lord Winston have finalized their agreements. His lordship with be here in a few days time," The table grew quite. Lucy froze her body stiffening. Levy put down her cutlery looking at her cousin with a worried expression. The mages noticed the change in Lucy's demeanor and shared a concerned glance. Natsu's jaw locked as he looked at Lucy.  
"Who's this Winston fellow?" Gajeel asked. Lord McGarden tried not to wince from being addressed so roughly.  
"_Lord_ Winston is the head of a powerful family, with access to a wealth of resource and a sizeable army. And now he's Lucy's bothered,"  
"Bothered? As in they're going to get married?" Gray asked.  
"Yes,"  
"We've been here a while and we've never met him? Was he fighting on the front grounds?" Gray asked.  
"No, Lord Winston has never been here,"  
"If he's never been here, then were did he and Lucy meet?" Gajeel spoke up.  
"They've never meet before," Levy said, still keeping her eyes trained on Lucy.  
"What!" Gray and Gajeel exclaimed.  
"You going to let her marry someone she's never meet," Gray slammed down his knife into the table.  
"You're using her like a animal in a trade for some stinking army?" Gajeel yelled.

Lucy felt her heart turn over with compassion hearing them fight for her sake.  
"I'd remind you who's table you're sitting at!" Lord Mcgarden raised his voice. But both Gray and Gajeel raised theirs.  
"We were hired by the king to protect the princess." Gajeel snarled, "Letting her go off with some dirt bag doesn't sound like protection,"  
"We're not just going to sit by and let you do this to her, she's a person!"  
"Gray! Gajeel! Stand down!" Erza's voice rang out strong and sharp. Under normal circumstances that would have been more than enough to quell the boys, but it wasn't enough when their friend was threatened.  
"You heard what they said. The king and this lord Winston made _agreements._ That sounds like someone selling goods, not giving away their daughter. We are supposed to protect her!" Gray snapped leaping to his feet.  
"Against enemies of the kingdom," Lord McGarden replied sharply.  
"Gray, sit the hell down. It isn't your place to speak in this matter," Laxus said.  
"We I'm protecting someone it's from anything that could hurt them," Gajeel said. "What do you know about this Winston,"  
"Gray! Gajeel! I'm not going to give you another warning," Erza stood now, head swinging between the two.  
"Natsu!" Gray looked at the fire mage, "You can't agree with this,"  
Natsu's jaw was set tight. He didn't speak or even look up.  
"We aren't going to let this happen-"  
"That's enough!" Lucy's voice brought absolute silence to the room. After several seconds Gray started to say, "But Lucy…"  
"Don't think to address me so informally," She snapped, shocking everyone with the venom in her voice, "Listen to your leader and sit down. This is none of your concern."

Gray fell back into his chair and a few seconds after Erza sat down as well. On the other hand Lucy stood sharply and excused herself politely leaving the room with hurried steps. Levy went after her. Lord McGarden called for this food to be taken away and he left as well leaving the mages alone at the table. Erza turned her gaze to Gray and Gajeel.  
"Are you two morons? You will not ever speak to Lord McGarden in such a manner again,"  
"But what they're doing to Lucy isn't fair," Gray snapped.  
"It's not our place. We shouldn't insert ourselves in these matters." Laxus said.  
"We're here to protect her. You're telling me protecting her is allowing them to sell her off!" Gajeel banged his fist on the table.  
"I know you're grown fond of Lucy and Levy," Erza said, "So have I. I don't like this either. But there is nothing we can do."  
"It's not right," Gajeel grumbled. "How can they just see her and Levy like merchandise to sold or bargained?"  
"Look, all we can is the job were we given. We may not like it, but we have to it," Erza said with a sigh.

"Gray, you're free from guard duty now, right?" Natsu spoke for the first time. Everyone looked at him.  
"Yeah,"  
"Would you guard the girls, only for an hour or two,"  
"Sure…but what are you going to do?"  
"Blow off some steam," He rose from the table heading to the hallway. There was a loud sizzling sound. The four looked towards Natsu's plate. There were two red hot pieces of metal burning into the surface of the wood. Gajeel grabbed them before they caught the table, then swore violently as he burnt his hand against the metal.  
"Are those Natsu's cutlery?" Laxus asked. The mages looked at what used to be a knife and fork, now bent pieces of metal.  
"He must be more upset than any of us," Gray said in a quiet voice. The four mages shared a look.  
"I'll go talk to him," Erza said standing from the table.

She found him quite a distance from the castle, but it hadn't been hard to track him down. She simply followed the part of fiery destruction. She finally caught up with him in what probably been a grove of trees, now all burnt black. He was pounding on the side of a cliff face, each strike causing an avalanche of rocks and dirt to cascade down. Erza stood at a distance waiting for him to finish. Only when he fell to his knees panting heavily, drenched in sweat did she approach.  
"She doesn't want to get married," He said without turning around or raising his head.  
"How do you know?"  
"She told me," He said, clenching his fist so tight the knuckles turned white, "She's never had control over her life and she hates it. She's feels trapped. It's not fair. Someone like her…someone so kind, and caring, and smart…someone like that doesn't deserve a life like this."  
"I know you care for her. I've seen the way you look at her, but you can't change things for her."  
"What's the point?" He asked, his voice ringing with pain.  
"The point of protecting her?" Erza asked, confused as to what he's referring to. Natsu shook his head, opening one hand and setting it aflame.  
"What's the point of having this power? What's the point of having magic, if…if it can't do anything help her?"  
"You have helped her. But just being her friend you've given her something she's never had before, something they can't take away from her. No matter what they force her do, or where they force her to go they can never rob her of our friendship," Erza knelt next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"If that's true then why do I feel so useless," He looked at her with sad eyes. She wished she had something good to tell him, but she didn't.  
"There are just some things that we can't change, no matter how much we want to. And you punching everything out here isn't going change anything either,"  
"Just let me think things over. I won't be long again,"  
"Okay," Erza stood, hovering by his side for a moment more before heading back to the castle. But on the way back she drew her sword, slicing down one tree to let out her own frustration. Because she like Natsu and anyone in Fairy Tail hated not being able to help their friends.

An hour later Natsu approached Levy's and Lucy's room. Gray was standing outside and nodded when he saw Natsu.  
"You feeling better?"  
"No," Natsu admitted bitterly, "But I don't feel like setting everything on fire anymore. Thanks for keeping guard,"  
"Don't mention it," Gray said walking towards Natsu, he clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I wish there was something we can do,"  
_There is._ Natsu taught, be he didn't voice it choosing to simply nod. When Gray left he knocked on the door. Levy answered it.  
"Can I talk to her?"  
"She doesn't want to talk with anyone Natsu," Levy said.  
"Please, tell her I only want to talk for minute. There's something really important I want to tell her."  
"Hold on," Levy vanished into the room. With his heightened hearing he could just make out their voices so he heard when Lucy said to let him in. Moments later Levy opened the door and stepped aside.  
"Uh…would you mind, leaving us for a moment?" He asked hesitantly. Levy raised an eyebrow but nodded leaving the room. Natsu stepped inside. When he saw her his want to burn everything returned, even stronger than before. She eyes were red and swollen from crying. She was curled into a ball on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. It tore at his heart.  
"What is it Natsu?" She asked, her voice gravely. He dry swallowed and took a breath approaching her bed side. He knelt next to it, taking her hands in her own.

"You don't have to do this," He said. Her eyes shot up to meet his.  
"W-what?"  
"we can leave. Right now. I can take form here. We'll be long gone, miles away before they realize you're missing,"  
"No, Natsu I can't."  
"Yes you can. I'll protect you from anything. Even if they send my own guild mates after us I'll protect you,"  
"No," Lucy's voice harden slightly. She pulled away from him. "I can't. I have to marry lord Winston,"  
Anger flared up in Natsu, "Why? Because you father said so? You hate him, I know you do. I know you don't want to marry Winston. Let me take from her. You won't have listen to anyone. You can be free,"  
Lucy shook her head, "You don't understand, I'm a woman…a girl. I'll never get to march in war, or attend a council meeting, or make any decisions. The king does that. The man."  
"I know that why-."  
"But I'm also a princess. And I want to be able to serve my people. I want them to be able help them. I don't want to be a monarch than only served herself. And since I'll never be able to change a law, or lead a army, this is something I can do,"  
"What? Allowing yourself to be sold!"  
"Yes!" She stood, "Yes. If marring Winston means he'll give his money to Wengale's war efforts and combine his army with ours then, yes I'll marry him,"  
Natsu stood in stunned silence, suddenly Lucy in a new light. He saw strength in her he'd never seen before.  
"But…you'll be miserable,"  
"It would be a small price to pay,"  
"Lucy, you are even braver than I am,"  
She gave him a said smile and rested a gentle hand against his cheek, "Thank you,"  
"For what?"  
"For offering what you did. I'm…touched that you were willing to do that for me," She kissed him on the cheek, "But that life wouldn't be mine. This is the life I've been given. I have to make the most of it,"  
"Are you sure you won't even consider…"  
"No. I would be selfish to leave. When I die I want to able to think back and know I've done something for the people I care about,"  
Natsu left a lump form in his throat. "I…I'll leave now, you need your rest princess" He stepped back and bowed.

A few days later they were all in the courtyard as Lord Winston's caravan entered the main gate. Lucy and Levy were standing at the front of the group. Natsu was a far back as he could be leaning against the wall. Gajeel stood next to him.  
"You're smoking," He said.  
"I don't care," Natsu growled.  
"Well I can't pretend like I agree with this. It's bloody rubbish,"  
"He's bloody rubbish," Natsu ground his teeth.  
From the most ornate carriage Natsu have ever seen stepped out a tall slim man, who looking like he was in a late thirties, early forties. He was balding slightly at the front, but the hair he did have was black, with streaks of grey. He was wearing a long cape green, trimmed black with fur. He had a cane, topped with a crystal orb. On his shoulder at a crow, large and black with beady eyes.  
"Lord Winston, welcome," Lord McGarden greeted him.  
"Lord McGarden, it is wonderful to meet you," The two men shook hands.  
"Allow me to introduce my daughter, Levy," Levy curtsied and Gajeel let out a huff at the sight. Lord McGarden continued, "And of course, Princess Lucy," Lucy dipped her head. Natsu tighten his fist and stood a bit straighter. Erza caught the moment and look at him shaking her head.  
"I'm going to do anything," He snapped.

"Ah, Princess Lucy. I've heard stories of your beauty. Let me tell you, you are lovelier than any tale could make out," Winston bowed, taking Lucy's hand in his own and kissing the back of her plam.  
"You flatter me Lord Winston," Lucy said politely.  
"Excuse me, I have to go throw up," Natsu said walking away. The other mages watched him go. Gray gave Erza a questioning look.  
"Let him go," She said, although she was frowning.  
"Maybe it is for the better he isn't around for this," Laxus said. They returned their attention to the front of the group.  
"I'm glad we can finally meet, Princess,"  
Lucy nodded. The crow on Winston's shoulder cawed loudly making her jump.  
"My, what a striking creature," She said, "Is it your pet?" The crow cried again, the sound sharp and harsh.  
"Oh no. Kurou isn't a pet. He's more of a companion," Winston shifted his arm so the crow could hop down on his forearm. He moved it closer to Lucy. The crow looked at her, tilting its head. Lucy couldn't help but lean back slightly, unsettled by the creature.  
"Does that crow look creepy to you?" Gray asked the others.  
"I don't like it." Gajeel agreed. However Erza and Laxus were both suddenly more alert.  
"Do you sense that?" Laxus asked. Erza nodded. Gray and Gajeel became aware of it too.  
"It feels like magic, and it's not Natsu's" Gray said.  
"It's faint, I can't pin point a direction," Erza said. Gajeel sniffed the air.  
"I'm not getting any unusual scents," he said. Erza placed her hand on her pommel.  
"Laxus, Gajeel you both scoot the area around the castle. Gray find Natsu and I want both of you posted on the walls. I'll inform Lord McGarden and stay with Lucy and Levy,"  
They nodded and separated to handle their separate task. Erza hurried inside where the group of royals had gone.

"Lord McGarden," She said as she approached.  
"Erza, is something the matter?" He asked.  
"My men and I sensed a magical signature. It's faint, but we're still taking precautions."  
"Who is this wench?" Lord Winston asked.  
"_This wench_ is the head of her highnesses magical guard," Erza replied  
Winston looked at McGarden, "You've had a woman guarding my beloved,"  
"Erza Scarlet has proven herself more than capable since the first day she arrived here," Lucy said unable to restrain the sharp tone to her voice but she was able stop from telling him that she wasn't 'his beloved'.  
"She single handily defeated two platoons of Hilgarian soldiers," Levy said. Winston stared at the three girls for a moment.  
"That's absolutely ridiculous,"  
"It's true," Lord McGarden said. Winston huffed like he didn't believe it.  
"Why are you here?" He asked Erza.  
"The king hired my guild to protect his daughter,"  
"And what guild would have be,"  
"Fairy Tail."  
The crow cried again, hopping slightly on Winston's shoulder, "Fairy Tail," He said the words like they caused him pain, "I've heard things of your guild. Always creating chaos where ever you go. A guild filled with loose cannon mages. There are rumors that you command dragons, are those true?"  
"I can tell we _command_ no dragons," Erza said.  
"Figures the one positive thing I've heard wasn't true." Winston said. Erza's fist tightened around the pommel of her sword.  
"Lord Winston what you think of my guild isn't the topic of discussion here,"  
"You said you sensed a magical presence,"  
"We aren't sure your lordship."  
"You aren't sure. What kind of mages are you if you can't sense another mage,"  
"Some mages can be quiet skilled at masking their magical signature,"  
"And you said she was capable?" Winston looked at Lucy. She felt a surge of anger but she held her tongue. "I will not have such a poor excuse for a mage guard the princess. You and your men can leave,"  
"What! No! You can't!" Lucy blurted out.  
"I can. I'm responsible for you now."

"With all due respect _your lordship_," Erza said through gritted teeth, "But you didn't hire us, so you can not dismiss us. The king gave us the mission to protect the princess here at Lord McGarden castle, and we shall continue do to so until she leaves,"  
"We'll leave first thing on the morn, there is no need for you to stay the night. My men will take over guarding the princess," Winston said and the crowed cawed.  
"We will leave this castle when the princess does," Erza said. She and Winston glared at each other. The crow was hopped from one of Winston's shoulders to the other, flapping and shrieking.  
"Do whatever you want," Winston finally said turning away.

Lucy felt like she'd fallen into a pit. She'd been ready to marry to Winston. But she wasn't ready to say goodbye to Natsu and the others. Lord McGarden had gone with Lord Winston, leaving Erza, Levy and Lucy standing alone.  
"Lucy, I'm sorry. I might have just made your life more difficult,"  
"Don't be sorry Erza." She said. "I'm sorry, that we have to say goodbye."  
"We're not leaving yet, so don't be so eager with that goodbye." Erza said with a small smile. She placed a hand on both Lucy's and Levy's shoulders and gave a gently squeeze.  
"I should go check on the boys, see if they found anything." She said leaving the cousins.

When the mages gathered they hadn't found any evidence of a mage being near. And now the presence that vanished. Then Erza told them had happened with Lord Winston. The boys were less that happy. Especially Natsu.  
"We're are just going to leave her now!" He yelled.  
"We can't follow to her Lord Winton's estate or wherever he's taking her. If we enter his land without his permission he can have us thrown in jail,"  
"So what do we know now,"  
"We still have a mission. We'll carry on that mission until Lucy leaves this castle. I want everyone full alert tonight,"

Natsu wasn't going to leave without saying a proper goodbye. When he was sure most of the castle was asleep he snuck into Lucy's room waking her up gently. When she stirred he held his fingers to his lips indicating to Levy.  
"Come with me for a minute," He said quietly. She nodded and got up. He took them up the turret they'd gone his first night here.  
"We have to say goodbye tomorrow," He said when they standing in the open air. Lucy nodded, not able to meet his eyes.  
"I'm…I'm going to miss you," She said.  
"Me too. If tomorrow is the last time we'll see each other there's something I want to do. Or I'll regret it for the rest of my life." She gave him a question look. "Close your eyes," She blinked, confused but complied closing her eyes. She felt him step closer to her and heart started to beat faster. One of his hands came up and brushed slowly against her cheek and back into her hair. She breath quicken at the touch then it stopped altogether when his lips brushed against hers.

That's when the castled rocked with an explosion.

* * *

Commence the dramatic music.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	5. Chapter 5

The first chapter where we get some action...

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were thrown to the ground.  
"What was that?" Lucy asked. They both started to stand but another explosion sent tremors through the castle. Natsu jumped up looking around.  
"I can't see anything," He said scanning the surroundings. A third explosion sounded. "That came from in the castle," he said, horror in his voice."  
"But that's impossible. How could someone get into the castle?" Suddenly form the west a pulse of light emerged from the darkness and struck the side of the castle. The wall crumbled from the blast. Seconds later Natsu felt a shaking. He saw the ground to the east of the crack as though it had been hit with tremendous force. The walls on that side fell.  
"We have to get you out of here," Natsu grabbed Lucy and pulled her back inside. He ran in the direction of her room. The castle seemed to be shaking and dust rained down from the ceiling. They found their passage blocked by a collapsed wall.  
"We have to go around," Natsu and Lucy turned around.  
"We can go through the kitchens," Lucy told him. He nodded and ran down the nearest staircase keeping Lucy's hand firmly grasped in his own. On the lower floors were in chaos. The smoke and dust made it possible to see very far. Natsu stopped suddenly, his head turned to the left, eyes narrowing. He lit his palm preparing to throw a fireball. Before he could something knocked him back. Lucy froze expecting to faced with an enemy. Instead Gajeel appeared, with Levy tossed over his shoulder.  
"Natsu! You were supposed to he looking after the girls."  
"I know." Natsu said getting to his feet, "I swear we were only gone a few minutes. I'm sorry, I should have been there."  
"We have worry about getting out right now," Levy said. Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other and understanding passing between them.  
"You take the lead, I'm right behind with the girls," Gajeel said.  
"Got it," Natsu took off, setting his whole body aflame acting like a beckon. Gajeel set Levy down.  
"Follow him," Gajeel said.  
"What about you?" Levy asked.  
"I'll be right behind. Go," He said.  
"Let's go," Lucy grabbed Levy's hand and pulled her following Natsu's glow. He wasn't bothering with hallways or passages; instead he made his own path breaking through walls. He broke through the final wall coming out into the night air. He looked around. The air was filled with flashes of lightening and he could sense's Gray's magically energy to his left. Lucy and Levy emerged from the castle and Gajeel a few moments after.  
Erza appeared next to group.  
"It's Galvins." She said. "I'm not sure how many, but enough. We can't escape from any side. The castle is surrounded. And there are at least six mages with them."  
"How did they get pass us already?" Natsu asked. "There were explosions from inside the castle,"  
"I don't know. There must a mage with powerful cloaking magic."  
"If we're surrounded how are we going to get Levy and Lucy out," Gajeel asked.  
"The tunnels!" Levy said. "We can use the hidden tunnels."

Erza nodded, "Go. Natsu and Gajeel stay with them not matter what. Gray, Laxus and I will protect the castle for as long as we can,"  
"What if you can't?" Natsu asked.  
"Then we'll meet you the lake, where it meets the river. You remember the place," Both Natsu and Gajeel nodded, "Good, be careful," She said.  
"You too," Natsu said.  
"Don't die on us. Planning a funeral is a pain in the neck,"  
Erza smiled, almost evilly, "You know that it isn't so east to cut a fairy's wings off," She turned on her heels, her armor changing as she charged back towards the battle.  
"We have to hurry," Gajeel said. They ran back into the castle, which seemed to be shaking more now. There were cracks along the walls and ceiling. Lucy stopped suddenly making the others pause as well.  
"Lucy, we can't stop,"  
"My keys," She said eyes wide.  
"What?" Natsu asked.  
"My spirit keys. I can't leave them," She looked at Natus, her voice desperate, "I can't."  
"Okay, we'll go get them." He said taking her hand, "Gajeel get Levy out."  
"Salamander watch your back,"  
"Right back at ya,"

They ran off in different directions. "Where are they?" Natsu asked.  
"In my room,"  
"Right," They ran up the steps. Natsu had to make alternate routes from them twice but they reach the room. Lucy rushed under the bed pulling up a loose floorboard. From the space she took out a leather poach. She sighed with relief hugging them to her chest.  
"Okay, we've got out of here now," Natsu said. He ran ahead scanning the hallway. Lucy was only a few paces behind him when an explosion seemed to go off right below them, tossing them both to the floor. Natsu felt the ground below them move. He looked around seeing huge cracks in the floor, realizing what was going to happen he got to his knees and grabbed Lucy around the waist running as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough. Just before the floor collapsed he threw Lucy. She landed hard rolling over several times before hitting the wall. She watched in horror as the ground below Natsu vanished and so did the fire mage, disappearing into the dust.  
"Natsu!" Her anguished cry rang through the halls despite the sounds of the battle. She crawled to the edge of the hole looking down. "Natsu, Natsu can you hear me?" She called down, tears and dust stinging her eyes.  
"Princess, I hope you are hurt," A voice reached her ears making her head snap up. She saw a figure approaching.  
"W-Who's there?" She asked.  
"That Fairy didn't hurt you when he threw you, did he?" A dark blue energy suddenly void where the hole was. Lucy stepped back, retreating until she felt her back hit the wall.  
"The Junelle's wouldn't be happy if I gave them their trophy bent and damaged."  
Lucy eyes widen with recognition, "Junelle is name of Galvin's royal family. You're one of the mages attacking,"  
"Quiet perceptive princess," He stepped into view, walking over the blue energy that covered the hole. Once he stepped on the floor the energy disappeared. He was tall and lean, wearing a black cape that covered his body. His hair was long, and black falling over his face. Lucy could see piercing eyes dark and hollow.  
"Stay back," She said clutching her keys.  
"I'm afraid if I don't hand you over I won't get paid," He grinned.

Lucy pulled out two keys, "Open gate to the bull, and the archer! Taurus! Sagittarius!"  
The spirits appeared in front of her.  
"Moo! Finally I get to see my Princess,"  
"My lady, what do you need of us?" Sagittarius said drawing his bow.  
"Stop him," She cried. The Sagittarius fired off three arrows in quick succession. While Taurus charged forward, raising his axe. The mage dodged the arrows and fired a blast at Taurus that knocked him back.  
"Taurus!" Lucy cried.  
"So you're a mage. That's surprising." The mage grinned and stopped another arrow with a wall of the blue energy. He fired a dark pulse that hit Sagittarius.  
"No," Lucy cried. Taurus had gotten back on his feet by now and charged forward. The mage retreated, using the blue energy to run over the hole. Taurus followed after, swinging at the mage. The mage ducked under one attack and side stepped as Taurus slashed down. But then the bull changed the direction of his swing. The mage placed up a barrier of energy but it was broken but the axe, smashing him against the wall. The mage stumbled on his feet. He wiped away a line of blood from his nose.  
"Not bad cow, but look where you're standing,"  
Taurus looked down at the blue energy he was standing on, only there wasn't any below him. He fell through the gap to the floor below. Lucy felt the strain on her magic lessen and knew he's been defeated. She looked at her keys reaching for another.  
"Princess," The mage directed a blast of magic at her forcing her dive out of the way, "Let's stop with these games,"  
"Stay away from her," Sagittarius fired another arrow but the mage directed a spike of magical energy that cut through the string of the bow and drove into the sprits chest. He gasped, "Forgive me Lucy…" And he faded.  
"Now will you stop being so difficult?" The mage approached her. She grabbed a key, but before she could do anything else a voice echoed from below.  
"Hey!" The mage stopped and looked down,  
"The cow survived?" He wondered. A blast of fire hit him in the face and Natsu jumped up with a burst of flames. He punched the mage in the gut  
"Stay away from my princess," Natsu kicked him into the wall hard enough to break through. Natsu turned towards Lucy and caught in a hug.  
"I thought you'd…"  
"Hey now. You can't rid of me so easily," he said before letting out a grunt, "Not so tight,"  
She pulled back and saw his clothes blotched with blood,  
"You're hurt!"  
"This is nothing. Let's get out of here before he gets up or one of his friends finds us,"  
They ran to the nearest passage slipping inside. They didn't slowdown until they were out, and the castle grew tiny in the distance. When the lake they were supposed to meet at came into view Lucy let out a sigh of relief.  
"We actually made it out of there," She said.  
"Yeah," Natsu said. Lucy looked at him worriedly. He was holding a hand over his chest and blood had spread.  
"Natsu, you don't look good, maybe we should stop,"  
"We'll stop when I'm sure you're safe." He stumbled a step and Lucy moved to his side, placing her hand under his shoulder.  
"Let me help you atleast," He nodded.

They'd been walking for most of the night. Just as the sun began to rise Natsu raised a hand letting out a cry. Lucy didn't see them just then but she heard Gajeel's cry in reply. And only a short while after she did spot Levy running towards them. She let go of Natsu and ran forward to hugging Levy.  
"I'm so happy you're okay," Levy said.  
"Yeah,"  
"Salmander, you don't look so good," Gajeel coming into view.  
"Yeah, this one mage caught me by surprise," He grinned, "Help me get cleaned will ya?"  
"You're bloody shame Natsu, calling yourself a dragon slayer," Gajeel said, but he did help the boy walk to the water.  
"Have you been here long?" Lucy asked. Levy shook her head.  
"Half an hour maybe,"  
"And there's no sign of the others?"  
"We may not see them for a few hours," Gajeel called. "Sun's about to come up, Levy take Lucy to that cave we found. You don't want to be out in the open,"  
"Okay," Levy nodded and lead Lucy to the cave Gajeel spoke of. The was a small fire and Lucy sat near it thankful of the warmth.  
"What happened? You took longer than I excepted,"  
Lucy told her what happened at the castle with the mage. By the time she was finished Natsu and Gajeel walked into the cave.  
"The cuts on his chest won't so bad. Lucky there was medicinal herbs along the shore. But the idiot may have cracked a rip or two," Gajeel said helping Natsu sit down.  
"Is he going to be okay?" Lucy asked the worry evident in her voice.  
"I'll be fine. I've taken worst hits than this,"  
"Yeah, but you won't be able to fight for a few days or until you get healed," Gajeel said. "You three stay in here, I'm going to keep an eye for Erza and the others," He left the cave. Lucy moved over to sit next to Natsu. She laced their fingers together.  
"Thank you,"  
"You don't have to thank me. I do anything to protect my friends,"  
She smiled at this.

The cave grew quiet. They didn't speak much. They were all worried about the others. Gajeel caught some fish and Natsu cooked it and that's what they had for lunch. Finally late in the afternoon Gajeel appeared saying he'd spotted him. They ran out to meet them. Erza, Laxus and Gray were covered in injuries even worse than Natsu. Grey was limping and Laxus' shirt had been slashed apart. Or maybe he'd ripped it to make that sling for his hand. Erza's steps seemed to waver every couple steps but they were alive.  
"Oh, thank goodness," Levy said with a sigh.  
"Hey you didn't die!" Gajeel greeted.  
"I told," Erza said.  
"Natsu, what happened to you?" Grey asked.  
"You just had to run with your tail between your legs."  
"I had to fight a mage, I'll have you know," Natsu said.  
"What happened?" Lucy asked. The mages' faces fell.  
"Lucy…we're sorry, we couldn't defend the castle." Erza said sadly.  
"We held them back for as long as we could, but when we realized the cause was lost we retreated. We had a cover tracks so that's why we took so long," Laxus said.  
"And Levy…" Gray's eyes looked the saddest, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your father, he…he's gone. I saw him defeated in battle,"  
Levy let out a gasp and cover her mouth to stifle her cries. Gajeel put and hand around her shoulders. She turned towards him and buried her face in his chest. There was a moment of silence then Natsu asked.  
"What's our next move?"  
Erza looked at the cave, "We'll rest here for a few hours then we'll move. It's not safe to stay here. They came from the princess, and they will be looking for her."  
"But where will we go?" Lucy asked.  
"For now, we'll head home," Ezra said.  
"Home?" Lucy asked.  
"Fairy Tail," said Natsu.

* * *

Yeah, so next time we're going to Fairy Tail.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	6. Chapter 6

If I could a sound track to this, for the first part, I would have really dark, dramatic, swelling music.

* * *

The dark mage walked through the ruble that used to the McGarden castle. He kicked aside a broken helm. Upon hearing footsteps he turned and found another mage, a girl with brown hair and eyes. She had grey cloak covering most of her form but her could see the new leather booth of behind the hem.  
"What news?" He asked She shook her head.  
"We've searched the area, but we can't find a trace of the fairy tail mages," He frowned.  
"First you couldn't defeat them, now you can't even find them,"  
"Kurou, it ain't our fault," Another voice. From the ground, literally, a third mage appeared, with blonde hair and blade on his back. "We had to fight Titania and two of the fairy's fabled elemental mages. We're lucky to be alive right now,"  
"Are you suggesting that those mages are stronger than you, than us?"  
"Well the fire mage gave it to you good last night,"  
"He good lucky,"  
"I'm just saying if you go the princess like you were supposed to we wouldn't be in this mess right now,"  
"Don't push it, Meric," Kurou narrowed his eyes dangerously. The other man gulped.  
"What if Jenna and I go and look around again. They could have hidden their presence,"  
"Good idea. It will send Winston to the village to look for his 'bride-to-be'. They could have taken sanctuary with one of the town's folk. "

The blonde and female mages bowed and disappeared into the ground and a flash of light respectively. The dark mage walked towards a group of people standing in the remnants of the courts yard.  
"Lord Winston," He called. The lord stepped out from his carriage.  
"Have you found her? Can I go collect my money,"  
"Our money!" Kurou snapped, making Winston flinch, "No, we have not found her yet."  
"What happens if you can't locate the princess?" He asked.  
"Neither of us will get paid, for one thing and the king will probably behead you,"  
"Why only me?"  
"My mages and I are too valuable to him; you on the other hand are just a disposable pawn. There were dozens of suitors we could have used in your stead,"  
"Yes, well you didn't. Now I'm mixed up in the mess, no one was supposed to know of my connection to you,"  
"And it can still remain as such. You and a few of your men will go to village and say you were only survivors of the attack. You will tell them that the Galvin's moved on in search of the princess who escaped with you, but you lost her in chaos. You will find out if she and Fairy Tail mages have taken shelter anywhere in town."  
"That sounds like a reasonable plan,"  
"Indeed, only one thing," The mage blasted Winston into the dirt.  
"What the-"  
"You couldn't have been part of the attack and gotten away with an  
"You couldn't have been part of the attack and gotten away with any dirt on you," Kurou smiled. Winston got to his feet cursing. He looked at disgust at his ruined grabs.  
"Don't worry your lordship. With the money you'll get after we find the princess you can buy clothes made form gold. Now let's go," The mages clock enveloped him completely, wrapping tightly around him. It seemed to get tighter and tighter, and smaller until a crow stood where the mage had. It flew to Winston's shoulder.  
"You didn't very well have to blast me, there were easier ways I would have damaged my garbs," The crow let out sharp cry. Winston frowned. "I'm going, I'm going!"

* * *

Five days after the attack on the castle Natsu and the others were traveling up a forested mountain heading towards Fairy Tail. Since they'd been attacked in the middle of the night they hadn't been able to grab anything. However Levy happened to be wearing a bracelet that was somewhat valuable. Erza had been able to sell it and with the money they bought new clothes, (Lucy and Levy had both been nightgowns and the others' clothes were in shears), food and even two horses for Lucy and Levy.

"Where are we going? We left Magnolia an hour ago," Levy asked.  
"We told you, we don't use the base in town anymore," Gajeel said.  
"It kept getting attacked too often, master said we couldn't afford to rebuild it every week,"  
"Yes, we know this. We even saw the lacrima in what used to be your base, so anyone could still contact you with missions," Lucy said.  
"Yeah, well our base is hidden near the top of this mountain now. It's safer for us up here. We don't have to worry about being attacked every moment,"  
"But how much longer?" Levy asked, "You've been telling us about for so long, I can't wait anymore."  
"It won't be that long again, about an hour again,"  
"That long!" levy complained.  
"Shrimp, it isn't had long when you consider you traveled for two days," Gajeel said with a grin.  
"Yes, well the anticipation has build up over the five days,"  
"Come on. You were doing to well. I was afraid that you would have been all whiny about not getting to travel in a carriage or having to sleep on the ground, but you surprised me by not complaining at all. Don't ruin it in the last stretch,"  
Levy's face grew red, "So you just assumed that I was some sort of spoilt royal,"  
"No, not spoilt. But I doubt that you've ever experienced any kind of hardship,"  
"Well, no…" Levy admitted, "But that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself,"  
"Hey, hey," Gajeel held up his hands, "After seeing the way you toughed it out the past few days, I won't doubt you again,"

Levy smiled at the compliment, sitting a bit straighter on her horse.  
"Of course, if she actually have to walk it might have been a different story," Lucy teased.  
"No it-ahh!" Levy's suddenly cry made everyone jump. They looked on, stunned as vines from the trees descended and wrapped themselves around Levy lifting her from her steed. Gajeel moved first, his hand transforming into a sword. He jumped, slashing through the vines and caught Levy before she fell to the ground. Natsu had moved next Lucy.  
"Who's attack us?" Gray asked turning in a circle. A blur went past him and suddenly he was on the ground.  
"The hell was that!" He cried.  
"Wait a second, vines?" Laxus looked at Erza. She sighed and took a step to the side and stuck out her foot. There was a loud yell and man fell on his face, only a few feet from her. He spat out grass form mouth and looked up to Laxus and Erza frowning down on him.  
"Oh. It's you guys," He said.  
"Yeah, it's us. Thanks for attacking us," Laxus said.  
"Jet, what the hell man?" Gajeel asked. He and Natsu were still fighting off vines.  
"Sorry guys," Jet got to his feet and yelled "Droy, stop it with the vines, it's Erza and the others."  
"What?" A voice called back.  
"Stop it or Natsu's gonna burn all your plants!"

A few moments later another man appeared from the bushed, "Oh, hi guys,"  
"Hi? That's what you'll say after you attack us,"  
"Sorry," They both laughed nervously, "Guess we jumped the gun when we heard voices. We won't expecting you back for weeks,"  
Erza sighed and rubbed a hand against her brow,  
"Lucy, Levy these two are members of Fairy Tail, Droy and Jet." She explained.  
"What were you idiots thinking, we realize we have the princess and Lady McGarden with us," Laxus said.  
"Droy your vines grabbed Levy. You could have seriously hurt her."  
The look on the boy's faces when from bashful to horrified in less than two seconds. They both ran towards both girls, bowing several times begging apologies. Natsu helped Lucy down from the horse, while Gajeel put Levy down.  
"Ah…it's alright," Lucy said.  
"Yeah, Gajeel got me out of those vines almost instantly so it's fine," Levy said.  
"You're the one I grabbed, I'm so sorry. If only I'd know," Droy said.  
"Please, pardon us, we never meant any harm," They each grabbed one of Levy's hands crying at her feet. She looked more stunned than anything else. Gajeel huffed and pulled them back.  
"Alright, alright. We forgive ya' already. You can stop crying,"  
"What are you even doing out here?" Natsu asked.  
"Oh that. Well Wendy and Romeo spotted a few Hilgarians a couple days back,"  
"We figured they searching for the guild so we've had guard shifts keeping an eye out,"

"Hilgarians? They're still looking for us?" Gray said.  
"Didn't they learn their lesson the last time?" Gajeel said shaking his head.  
"You have a history with the Hilgarians?"  
"The Hilgarians once captured three of our members," Erza explained, "So we charged the castle they were being kept,"  
"And basically leveled the place," Laxus said with a chuckled.  
"They retaliated and sent their cavalry after us," Gray said.  
"Only their cavalry wasn't enough," Natsu finished, he, Gray and Gajeel laughed at the memory.  
"So that story both you all taking an entire Hilgarian army is true,"  
"Course it is. Fairy Tail ain't no push over, but you know that," Gajeel said ruffling Levy's hair. She pushed away his hand, but not too roughly.

"But how come you guys are back so early, and why is the princess with you?" Jet asked. Everyone sighed.  
"That's a long a story," Erza said.  
"And we really don't want to repeat it more than we have to," Laxus said, "Let's head home and we'll tell everyone at the same time," Droy and Jet nodded. They offered to lead the horses and walked to the front of the group as they continued up the path. Lucy and Levy both continued on foot. After a while Erza stopped in front a large boulder. She placed her palm on it and the surface shimmered then faded, replaced by a large entranceway. Lucy and Levy's jaws dropped. Natsu and Gajeel smirked at them.  
"You didn't think you were the only ones who can use secret passages," Natsu said teasingly.  
"How'd she..." Levy pointed to the newly formed doorway. Gajeel tapped his shoulder, were his Fairy Tail mark was branded.  
"It's enchanted. Only someone with this mark can make the passage appear." He explained.  
"That's amazing," Lucy said.  
"It does help keep out unwanted guest,"  
"And when we get out on the other side you'll see we're on a cliff face, so we've got a view of the ocean."  
"But if your base if visible from the sea what's the point of all this," Lucy asked, indicating to the passage they were now walking through.  
"Only it's not. There's a glamour on the whole area. Anyone looking from the outside sees only rocks and forest." Gray said.  
"That's impressive magic." Levy said the awe evident in her voice. They shrugged like it was nothing.

That's when they exited the passage. Lucy and Levy blinked in the sudden sunlight then gasped as they first saw Fairy Tail. What appeared to be a small castle stood on the edge of a cliff. The water sparkled below them and soft grass covered the ground in front of them. And carved into the front was the Fairy Tail symbol.  
"It's…huge…"  
"Large than I expected it to be,"  
"Yeah, we figured if we were going to rebuild our whole guild up here it was go big or go home," Jet said smiling up at it.  
"Since war is always looming on the horizon we wanted it to be able to house all our members if need be," Erza said, "A place where we could be together, to protect one another,"  
Lucy and levy smiled at the sentiment. Natsu let out a happy cry and charged across the field. He covered the distance in seconds and threw open the doors.

"We're home!" He bellowed. Several persons in the room looked up, a bit surprised.  
"Natsu, you're back early!" A young boy cried. Before Natsu could answer a blue blur crashed into him.  
"Natsu!"  
"Ha, ha. Hey bubby, how have you been?"  
"Natsu, no more missions without me,"  
"Sorry, but you know we had to leave and they need yours and Lily's help to build that bridge.  
By now the others had caught up with Natsu. Lucy saw a blue cat…with wings in Natsu's arms.  
"Happy, I want you to meet Lucy," He said. "Lucy, this is my partner and best friends, Happy,"  
"Aye!" He cried happily.  
"A talking cat…how I've seen everything," Levy said.  
"Actually we've exceeds, a rare race a magical creatures," A black cat appeared hovering just above them.  
"Hey," Gajeel called up, "How'd the mission go?" The cat landed lightly on the iron mage's shoulder.  
"Would you believe it went faster without you and Natsu,"  
"It went faster because Salamander wasn't there. He was the one who kept causing things to fall apart," Gajeel huffed.  
"If that helps you sleep at night," The cat smugly.  
"What was that?!" Gajeel tried to grab him but the cat was to quick. He darted into the air, hovering in front of Levy and Lucy.  
"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting before." He said to them, "I'm Pantherlily, Gajeel's trusted companion, not that he'll ever admit it."  
"You're so cute!" Levy gushed hugging him out of the air. Lily grunted with surprise then chuckled.  
"It's nice to meet you too," He laughed.

The other members of the guild had gathered around and was asking the group dozens of question. Erza whistled and everyone grew quite.  
"We'll tell you everything that happened, but let us breathe,"  
They all moved back, allowing the group to walk inside.  
Lucy and Levy got to see the room properly. The doorways lead into a short hallway that opened out into a large room that looked like a mess hall…or maybe more like a bar. There was a bar to one side and they could smell food. For the first time Lucy realized how hungry she was. She clutched her stomach and Natsu noticed.  
"Hungry?" He asked. She nodded. He smiled and nodded to Gajeel "Let's get the girls something to eat,"  
"Okay. Erza, you can handle the story right, we're going to get something to eat."  
"Wait we should take them to see master first,"  
"He's always by the bar anyway," Natus said. A giant hand came out of nowhere and cracked him on the head.  
"Natsu, is that how you speak of your master," A short elderly man yelled from the counter of the bar.  
"Ow, ow, ow! Gramps, what was that for? You are by the bar," Even though this was true Natsu still received another crack.  
"Alright! I'll be quite, just don't hit me again." Natsu cried out. Master nodded and turned his attention to Erza.  
"If your back so early then I take it something happened," He said. Erza nodded grimly.  
"It was fine, until a few days ago, then we're attacked by Galvin," While Erza retold the story Natsu and Gajeel took Lucy and Levy aside to get them something to eat.  
"Mira, what do ya' got for us today?" Natsu asked the white haired bar mage.  
"I just finished a stew,"  
"Sounds good,"  
Mira nodded and placed four bolws down from them. And then she sent more over for Gray, Laxus and Erza. The two dug into the food, but Erza decide to finish her story first. Lucy wasn't really listening since she already knew what happened, instead she looked at Happy, laying on Natsu's head.  
"Natsu," She asked between bites, "How come Happy didn't come with you, to our castle?"  
"Gajeel and I were with a few other of our friends on another mission. There was a bridge to the south of Magnolia that had been destroyed in a raid. We were helping to rebuild it when the request from the king came. Master sent for me and Gajeel. And we decided that Happy and Lily would be more useful at the bridge. They could fly people and equipment up so we didn't have to bother with building scaffolding." He explained.  
"It was still no fun with you around Natsu," Happy complained.  
"Don't worry bubby. No more missions apart,"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise,"

Lucy smiled at the pair, but suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. She looked around, seeing everyone looking at her. Erza had just gotten to the part of her story were she said Natsu and Gajeel had escaped with the Princess and Lady McGarden. She'd avoided for as long as possible telling everyone just who Lucy and Levy were, to give time to settle in, before they had to swamped by everyone. But now the cat was out of the bag. There was a few seconds of absolute silence then several persons moved towards the girls at once. Natsu and Gajeel both got to their feet, acting as a barrier.  
"Oie! They need you swarming them all at once," Gajeel said.  
"You don't need to go all crazy just cause their royal," Natsu said. The boys went as far to punch some back. In almost no time flat a full blown brawl broke out on the floor.  
"Please, don't fight because of us," Lucy cried. A laugh made her turn around.  
"Trust me, they aren't fighting because of you," Mira said.  
"What do you mean?"  
Mira laughed again, "The first thing you should know about Fairy Tail is we love each other. The second thing you should know is we have a very unconventional way of showing our love,"  
"Wait, you mean this," Levy indicated to the fight, "Is a regular thing?"  
"Actually I'm surprised Natsu and Gajeel as long as they did before they started a fight," Mira said lightly, "I guess they were trying to behave for you two," She when on wiping a glass, casually ducking under a chair that crashed into wall and was smashed to pieces. Lucy and Levy stared at each other then towards the fight.

This was Fairy Tail.

* * *

Of course the chapter had to end in a Fairy Tail fight. It's Fairy Tail.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a short chapter, but it's full of fluff.

* * *

Lucy was sitting on the window sill, staring out the window at the sea when she heard a knock behind her. She turned seeing Natsu standing in the doorway.  
"How are you settling in?" He asked, "I know the room isn't as big as the one you have back at your home,"  
"It's fine. It's perfect actually," She smiled warmly looking around the room, "It feels really comfortable,"  
"So what are you doing?"  
"Just looking at the sunset, I'm never seen a sunset over the sea before,"  
"Really?"  
"No, I've only lived in two places, both far from the coast,"  
Natsu sat on the opposite side of the window sill.  
"What the part of the plan?" Lucy asked knowing Erza had been discussing with Master what would be the next course of action they would take.  
"We all agree it wouldn't be safe to move you and Levy until we at least know something about the mages who attacked us," He said, "We've sent messages to ally guilds, see if they know anything. And we've sent a message to the king."  
"My father?"  
Natsu nodded, "Master said it was only right we let him know you're safe, so he wouldn't worry,"  
Lucy wondered if her father would actually be worried about her. She doubted it.  
"What if you can't find any information about those mages?"  
"We're going to wait two weeks, and if we don't hear anything we'll still head out, we'll escort you to the king's castle and if the king wills it we'll remain behind…but since we cost him one his strongholds in the north I doubt we'll even get paid."  
"I'll make sure you get paid, triple of whatever my father offered. You all saved my life."  
"Lucy, we don't care about money. Once we have enough to buy food and anything else we need, that's enough. We didn't safe you and Levy because of the money. We did it because we're friends."  
"You only took the mission in the first place because of to money, we won't friends then,"  
Natsu laughed lightly, "You have a point. And I suppose Gramps could use the money to pay off some expenses,"  
Lucy laughed a bit, but her expression get sober as she possessed what Natsu said before, "Two weeks…that's all I have," Her eyes fell on the tattoo on Natsu's arm. She leaned forward brushing her palm over it. "How I wish I could wear this mark instead of returning to that place. Those halls were always cold after my mother died. I supposed that it won't be so bad, Levy will still be with me,"  
"How has she been doing?"  
"Some days are better than others. She was often at ends with her father, but he cared for her, and she for him. Gajeel is doing an excellent job of keeping her mind off the tragedy."  
"That hardhead, I've never seen as softhearted as he is around her." He looked at Lucy, her eyes still on the Fairy Tail mark.

"L-Lucy, about…what happened that night," Lucy met his yes.  
"Yes?" She didn't ask what he was speaking of. She knew.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have kissed you. You are engaged, and I probably only succeeded in ruining our relationship."  
Lucy didn't say anything. They hadn't broached the topic at all in the days they'd been traveling. Lucy wasn't sure why Natsu hadn't brought it up before, maybe because he was more concerned with getting her safety. But she hadn't discussed it, because she didn't know how she felt. She'd be lying if she said was attracted to Natsu. But at the same time there were responsibilities she had fulfill as a Princess. She and Natsu, no matter how much she wanted it…and oh, did she want it…it couldn't be.

"Oh, Natsu," She placed her hand against his cheek, "There is nothing you could do to ruin our friendship. It is one of the most important things in my life." She sighed and leaned closer to him, resting their foreheads together.  
He sighed, "Friendship…"  
"Natsu I-"  
"It's okay," He took her hand in his, "I know what you're going to say and I understand. You have your duty to your people," He kissed her forehead and stood walking form the room. Lucy watched him leave, but she he got to the door she ran forward, pushing it closed even as he pulled it open. He gave her questioning look. She replied by pressing her lips to hers. Natsu blinked in shock and pulled back.

"What are you doing?"  
"Before you kissed me you said you didn't want to spent the rest of your life regretting. You didn't want to wonder what if? I've never had someone like you in my life. I've never felt about anyone, the way I feel about you. I wish the faiths hadn't been so cruel to bring us together, only to tease us with something that could never last. But if these few days are the last I'll have with you, I don't want to look back and wonder what these days could have been. If only this once I can make a decision about my life, I want it to be that I chose to kiss and not that I let you walk out that door."  
"Lucy, this will only make it more difficult to say goodbye."  
"I'd take whatever pain if it mean I wouldn't have to spend my life not knowing what it would have been like to kiss you. To really kiss you."

Natsu took a breath, looking at her intently and took a step closer. He brushed his fingers against her jaw, leaving a trail of warmth against her skin that sent shivers through her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down…and their lips met.

The warmth of his lips against her made her heart race. One of his hands curled into her hair, the other at the small of her back. Their lips moved together, in the intensive of the kiss started of quick and passionate, but it slowed after a time, yet the intensity didn't fall. If anything it increased. When they finally broke part, it was by only a hairbreadth's. They were both breathing deeply. Natsu bowed his head, tucking into against her neck, his arms tightening around her in a hug that made Lucy felt safe and comforted. She wished the moment didn't have to end.

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	8. Chapter 8

This update is way overdue. Sorry.

* * *

Lucy awoke felling warm and comfortable. She curled further into the warmth of the bed not wanting to get up. She could feel Natsu's arms around her, making her feel safe. She remained in the position drifting in and out of sleep until she felt Natsu, getting up. Her brow furrowed and she made a disapproving sound. Natsu's deep chuckle reached her ears.  
"Good morning to you too,"  
She opened her eyes reluctantly staring up at him. "It's too early," She complained.  
"There's something you have to see," he said. He stretched and yawned.  
"What?"  
"If yesterday was the first time you saw a sunset over the sea, then I guess you've never seen the sun rise either,"  
"The sun rises too early," She pulled her blanket over her head. Natsu laughed and knelt on the bed, lifting her, blanket and all. She let out a squeal and cried "Natsu! Put me down,"  
"As you command princess," He placed her on the window sill and sat next to her, angling himself so she lean back against his chest. He took the blanket wrapping his around both of them. She tasked with disapproval, but did nothing more to show her annoyance. Instead she allowed herself to lean back, enjoying his warmth. Her eyelids were just being to fall when Natsu nudged her gently.  
"Look, it's coming," He whispered in her ear. She could just see the tiny sliver of light at the very edge of the horizon, slowly growing larger. The sky gradually got brighter, turning from the murky blue of night to glowing pink, with orange tinges of clouds.

"Whoa…" She voice was soft with awe.  
"Told you'd want to see this," She could hear the smile in his voice, but more than that, she could feel his smile as he kissed her neck lightly.  
"Thank you Natsu,"  
"Anything for you Lucy," He wrapped his arms around her shoulder to content to move. In fact neither moved until there was a knock on the door.  
"Salamander, let's go. Master is calling us," Gajeel's gruff voice came through the door. Lucy blushed.  
"How'd he know you were here?" She asked.  
"Damn Gajeel. He must have smelt me. I'd better see what gramps wants," He got up kissing her lightly on the lips and left with a wave. Lucy gave a content sigh an fell on the bed closing her eyes. She head someone clear their throat. Opening her eyes she saw Levy standing in the door.  
"You're having a good time,"  
"You're one to talk. You and Gajeel disappeared from several hours yesterday evening,"  
"He didn't spent the night in my room,"  
"Nothing like that happened," Lucy said with a blush. Levy laughed at her expression. She moved next to her, sitting on the bed.

"Do you feel it too?" Levy asked in a quiet voice.  
"You mean that feeling of comfort?"  
"How is it this feels home when we've only been here a few hours,"  
"It's not the place, it's the people. I feel closer to everyone here, than I've ever felt with my father."  
"And I feel safer with people who fight with each other for fun than I felt in that castle with the constant threat of attack looming around the corner."  
"Life loves irony it seems," Lucy said with a sigh.  
"What I wouldn't give for a fairy tail mark?"  
"I know just how you feel,"  
"Do you think we could just stay here? We could say we died in the attack and we could just stay here,"  
"If only," Lucy said, her voice thick with longing, "They've already sent a message to my father,"  
"So what do we do?"  
"We enjoy what time we have," Lucy said sitting up, "And we could start with breakfast."  
"It sounds like a good plan as any,"

They went down to the mess hall sitting at the bar.  
"Good morning," Mira said brightly.  
"Morning Mria,"  
"How'd you sleep?"  
"I slept pretty good, but something tells me not as well as Lucy," Lucy shoved Levy while Mira grinned knowingly. She placed to plates of food in front of each girl and they didn't waste any time to dig in.  
"Good Morning Levy," Jet and Droy appeared on either side of the girl.  
"Morning," She said, a little surprised.  
"We just wanted to say we're sorry, again," Jet said.  
"So sorry," Droy said, "We're really sorry,"  
"It's okay," Levy said, "You didn't hurt me,"  
"But we still feel really bad. Is there anything we can do to make it up?"  
"Just name it, and we'll do it,"  
"You don't have to…"  
"Please. We want to,"

They were interrupted by Gajeel walking into the room, followed closely by Natsu and Gray.  
"Hey!" Gajeel yelled jumping on a table, "We found out where those Hilgarians scum are hiding out. Who's coming with us to kick the rats out of our town?"  
Almost everyone in the room let out a cry, jumping to their feet."  
"Lily let's go!" Gajeel said. Lily jumped into the air, lifting Gajeel heading towards the door. Gajeel looked over in Levy's direction.  
"Shrimp, are you coming?" He called. Surprise flitted across her face.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, you're a mage aren't ya'?"  
"But what could I do?"  
Gajeel told Lily to put him down. "You could help us pound on some Hilgarians,"  
"It will be fun," Natsu said appearing next to Lucy, "You could be honorary members of Fairy Tail,"

Lucy and Levy shared a look and smiled together.  
"Let's go,"

About twenty members of the guild went. Natsu, Gajeel and Gray lead the way to what appeared to be an abandoned building near the heart of the city.  
"This is where they've been? But they couldn't have, someone would know if they were in there," Romeo said.  
"That's what it so sly. They've been hiding in plain sight. But they slipped up and someone saw a few men going in. They sent a message to the guild. Master thinks they must be hiding out here, trying to find information about us," Gray said.  
"Natsu and I will go in first, flush them out. You all can handle the rest." Gajeel said.  
"Happy, you ready," Natsu said punch his palm.  
"Aye sir!" Happy saluted and took to air with the dragon slayer. Lily and Gajeel followed close behind. They flew up the roof and disappeared from sight.

"How long you reckon?" Max asked Warren.  
"Seven…eight seconds tops," Warren said with a grin.  
"What are you talking about?" Levy asked. Before anyone could reply there was an explosion and flames burst out of the windows, as did some Hilgarians. Even more came running out from the door and few were even climbing out of the windows of the lower floors. When they saw the other Fairy Tail members the soldiers ran as fast they could, in any direction that Fairy Tail wasn't.  
"After them!" Gray shouted. The fairy tail members ran after them, breaking off into pairs or individually to chase the Hilgarians.  
"What do we do?" Levy asked as she watched the chaos.  
"I guess we go after some Hilgarians," Lucy looking around. She spotted three men running down an alleyway. "There, let's go." They took off running after the men. As she ran Lucy looked through her keys, trying to decided which to sprit to summon. She grinned as she spotted one particular key.  
"I summon thee, Virgo, the maiden!" She cried. The sprit appeared next to her.

"Princess," Virgo looked around, a bit surprised, "What's wrong?"  
"We've chasing those men down," She pointed ahead to the men, "Could you cut them off, or stop them?"  
"I'll do my best princess," Virgo disappeared into the ground.  
"We can't lose sight of them," Levy said. As she said the words the three men broke off, down two paths.  
"You go after that one," Lucy pointed to lone man. "I'll go after the other two,"  
"You sure?"  
"I have my sprits with me," Lucy smiled, "I won't be alone."  
"Right," They split up. The two men Lucy was chasing smashed down a door and disappeared into a house. Lucy ran in after them a key raised, ready to summon. But she froze as she saw the sight infront of her.

"If you make a more Fairy we'll gut them,"

The Hilgarian had their swords drawn and had a family of three, a mother and two small children huddled in the corner. One of the men turned the sword towards Lucy. "I'll going to enjoy this,"  
Lucy gulped. What should she do? If she tried to summon to sprit they would hurt, or even kill those innocent people. But if she didn't do anything she was done for.  
"Lucy!" She hear Natsu's voice behind her and she made the mistake of turning towards the sound. The Hilgarian closest to her grabbed her from behind, holding the blade to her neck.  
"Don't take another step," he warned. Natsu's eyes flashed and he lit his palm.  
"Get your hands off her, or I'll burn you until there are only ashes."  
"You'll have to burn her if you want to do that, and them," He indicated to the family. Natsu growled, but didn't move knowing they had him cornered. He considered his options. He might be able to jump the guy on Lucy fast enough to get him away from her before he could do anything. But if he did that at least one member of the family could be hurt before he took down the other man.

A tremor when through the floor and there was cry. Natsu, Lucy and the Hilgarians all blinked at the sudden disappearance of the family. Where they had been was a dust cloud. Lucy felt the man's grip on her loose and she didn't waist the opportunity. She elbowed in the gut escaping his grasp.  
"Scorpio!"  
The sprit appeared and the man was blasted back by a sand attack. Natsu leapt across the room knocking the other man out with a single hit.  
"We are rocking," Scorpio said, "Lucy, long time no see,"  
"Thank you Scorpio," Lucy said.  
"Lucy!" Natsu pulled her into a hug, "Are you hurt?"  
"No," She said returning the gesture for a moment, "But what happened to the family?"

They looked over to see the dust had cleared, to reveal a hole in the floor. Natsu and Lucy approached the edge.  
"You aren't the men my princess took me to stop," Virgo said looking at the family.  
"Mama, what's going on?" One of the boys cried.  
"It's okay," Natsu said gently, "We took care of the bad men so you don't have to worry anymore," He reached down to help the woman and her children out. Virgo jumped out and bowed to Lucy.  
"I'm sorry Princess. I failed you. You should punish me now"  
Lucy laughed, "It actually worked out for better. So no need for that,"  
"Please, punish me princess"  
"Virgo I'm not going to punish you," Lucy said.  
"Princess?" The woman asked. Natsu and Lucy both jumped.  
"What no, no." Natsu said quickly.  
"She just calls me that. That's all," Lucy said. "Virgo, go look for more Hilgarians,"  
"Yes princess," She made another hole disappearing.  
"We're sorry for the trouble," Natsu said grabbing the two unconscious men and dragging them outside.  
"Wait, what about the holes in the floor, and my door,"  
"You could place a mat over the holes," Natsu suggested.  
"Natsu," Lucy snapped.  
"Or get fixed and send the bill to Fairy Tail. Gramps will see to it," Natsu smiled reassuring, "But we have to make sure we get all these guys. Bye!" Natsu threw the unconscious men over his shoulder, took Lucy's hand and pulled out into the street, were there was more fighting. Scorpio followed behind and he took out another man that tried an sneak attack. Natsu tossed all the men in a slowly growing pile of unconscious Hilgarians. It wasn't long before the fighting quieted down and they gathered in a group. Lucy sent Scorpio and Virgo back (after she had to ask the scorpion spirit to put out three fires Natsu caused with his sand).

"We can't see anyone from the air!" Lily called down as he and Happy scouted for any stragglers they might have missed.  
"Not bad," Nab said, "Most of the buildings are still standing,"  
"And that's a good thing?" Lucy asked.  
"We usually destroy stuff on our mission," Natsu laughing.  
"And it seems like you two fit right in," Wendy said to Lucy and Levy.  
"Yeah Lucy. Virgo made more than a few holes around here," Gray said.  
"And you could give Natsu some competition with those fire attacks," Gajeel teased Levy, "Not to mention that lump of iron you dropped on that one fella' and caused him to break through the floor,"  
Lucy and Levy laughed nervously.  
"I suppose we did contribute to the damage," Levy said sheepishly.  
"Okay everyone I think after we toss these lumps in the jail we head home for a celebration." Natsu said pumping a fist in the air. The others followed his lead with a happy cry.

Back in Fairy Tail, everyone wanted to hear about Lucy and Levy's exploits in the fight. Natsu and Gajeel were telling the stories…maybe exaggerating in some places. Almost everyone was excited to hear how the Hilgarians were defeated. Almost everyone. Master was listening, less than happy as the numerous complaints were already coming in.  
"It serves me right, for sending Natsu, Gray and Gajeel," He sighed.

"So what was it like to be a mage?" Natsu asked taking a seat next to Lucy.  
"It was…the best feeling I have ever had,"  
"I'm glad," Natsu wove their fingers together under the table.

Two days later Lucy, Natsu and Happy were together eating lunch when Romeo walked over.  
"Natsu, Master wants to see you and the Princess,"  
"What does gramps want? We're eating,"  
"He said it was urgent,"  
"We should go," Lucy said.  
"Yeah, I guess," Natsu stood reluctantly.  
"Let's go Happy," Lucy held her hands open for him. He jumped into her arms, more than content to let her carry him. They went up to Masters quarters, finding Gajeel, Levy, Erza and Gray there already. Master had his back to the door and they could hear someone yelling.  
"I want her in my company within the hour!"

And then the voice was gone. Master sighed and turned to face the others. Lucy saw he'd been standing in front of a lacrima.  
"Princess, I have some good news…or maybe bad news. It depends on where you stand. There is a company of your fathers men in town, waiting for you,"  
"Right now?" Lucy asked surprised. A feeling of dread formed in the pit of her stomach.  
"I just spoke to their leader via lacrima,"  
"How can that be? Even if the message you sent got to the king already, no away they could have come from the capital already,"  
"I don't know how they got here so fast. But they are here and they asked that the Princess go to them, today."  
"But…but…"  
"But what Natsu?"  
Natsu's eyes fell, "Nothing," He mumbled.  
"Who was the one you talked too?" Erza asked.  
"A gentleman named Lord Winston."

* * *

The end game is about to being. Let me just say shit is going to happen.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	9. Chapter 9

This is the being of the end.

* * *

"Lord Winston?" Lucy said in shock. She, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Levy looked at each other.  
"He survived?" Gray said.  
"I must have, if he's here now," Levy said.  
"I don't remember seeing him in the fight," Gajeel rubbed his chin in thought.  
"Wait, back up here," Natsu said crossing his arms in the air in front of him, "We can't just hand Lucy and Levy over. We're supposed to take them to the castle. We're supposed to have more time,"  
"Natsu, our mission was to protect the Princess. And we've been relieved of that duty. Lord Winston made it very clear he doesn't believe we are capable of properly providing protecting."  
"That's insane. We're only here right now because of everything you all did," Levy said.  
"Lord Winston said he will provide the protection for you both for the remainder of our journey." Master said, "I'm sorry, but we'll be going against royal orders if we were to accompany you,"  
"Since when do we give a shit about what people tell us to do," Natsu snapped.  
"Natsu," Elsa warned. Natsu bit back his next comment. He turned storming out of the room, banging the door open, literally. He broke the door in half and left the smoldering pieces on the floor.

"Natsu, wait," Lucy ran after him. She found him in his room half his possessions in flame. "Natsu, we knew this was coming,"  
"I'm not ready. I don't want to say goodbye,"  
"I don't want to either," Lucy took his hand and pulled him away from the burning bed into the hallway. "There's nothing I can do. You know if I could stay I would,"  
"Lucy," Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist, and hunched over his forehead resting against her chest, "I love you. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to have live without you,"  
"Natsu," She felt tears well up in her eyes, "I…I…_l_…I can't. I wish it didn't have to be like this. But I have my duties as a princess."  
"You're not a princess. You're a battering chip. You don't have any say in any part of your life there. If you go back you'll be forced to marry Winston and…"  
"And his army will join my father's and their combined strength will be enough to defeat Galvin and end the war."  
"Is that what you want? The war to end,"  
"I want the people to be safe. The war will only be the beginning of creating a safer kingdom,"  
"Then I'll destroy Galvin. I'll burn their armies and tear apart their castle stone by stone if I have to,"  
"Natsu," Lucy took his face in her hands, "I don't doubt your strength but not even you will be able to accomplish that…"  
"Lucy," Natsu's eyes pleaded with her. She kissed him like it was their last kiss…which I probably was. She wished she could make him understand how much protecting the people meant to her. When she'd helped them fight the Hilgarians she'd been so happy because she'd helped to protect those people. By going back she'd be able to help so many people. If she stayed here with him, that won't be possible. SO even though she wished this wasn't their last kiss. Even though she wished she could kiss him like this every night, she couldn't.  
"Good bye Natsu," She said when they broke apart, tears running down her cheeks. She pulled away from him. Natsu didn't go after her. He knew it was pointless. She had her place and he had his.

He didn't go with Erza and Gray when they went to deliver the girls to Lord Winston. It was too difficult for him. Erza found him sitting in Lucy's room.  
"She wouldn't want you to sulk like this."  
"What didn't Winston say?" Natsu asked, knowing Erza would have offered Fairy Tail's continued protection.  
"He spit in my face, and said it was our fault Lord Mc Garden's castle was destroyed."  
"He spit at you?" Natsu said furiously.  
"Don't worry, Gray already punched him for it," She said.  
"He should have done more than that,"  
"Natsu, you knew you couldn't be with her. She's a princess…"  
"I know!" He yelled. "I know. I've always known. Do you think I meant to fall in love with her? I knew I couldn't be with her. I knew that. But it didn't help. I would give anything, _anything_ to stop this felling."

Erza sighed and knelt next to him. "I know it isn't easy, and it isn't fair. But there isn't anything we can do. If there were, we would have already done it,"  
"I just…" Natsu titled his head back looking at the setting sun, a deep blood red, "I just have this feeling. It's not just sadness…I have this sense of dread. Like something back is going to happen."  
Erza raised an eyebrow, "You too?"  
"What do you mean 'me too'?" Natsu looked at her.  
"Gray and I both felt like something was off as we were returning here after saying our goodbyes to Lucy and Levy. But we thought it was just because of that creepy crow of Winston's,"  
"The crow, that thing survived the attack too?"  
"Yes, and it creepy as ever,"  
"Where was Winston during the attack anyway?"  
"I don't know. He didn't strike me as the valiant type. He must have hidden somewhere until the fighting was over,"  
"Figures," Natsu said bitterly, "He couldn't have done us a favor and died,"  
Erza sighed and placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "It's not going to be easy, but the pain will go away,"  
"When?"  
"With time,"  
Natsu looked down, his eyes heavy with sadness.  
"Mira's made some fire food," Erza said, "Just for you,"  
Natsu shook his head, "I'm not very hungry," He said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Okay," Erza stood understanding he'd want to be left alone.

Natsu locked the door when she left and didn't open it again until two days later…or rather Gray opened it using a key made of ice.  
"Natsu, you haven't eaten for two days," He said holding a plate of food. He stopped and covered his nose with his sleeve, "Or taken a bath. Man you stink,"  
"Don't care," Natsu said his voice muffled. He was lying on the bed, his face turned down. He was trying to savor the last of Lucy's scent , but it had faded. Even for his sharp nose it was difficult to pick out.  
"Natsu, you can't stare yourself,"  
"It doesn't matter,"  
"Yes it does. You're going to get sick," Gray tried to take a step closer but couldn't, "Although that smell should count as a sickness. Hold on," Gray disappeared. A few minutes later Natsu was hit but a jet of water. He leapt, shocked by the cold water.  
"What the hell?!" He yelled once it had ended.  
Gray sniffed the air, "It's an improvement, thanks Juvia,"  
"Anything for Gray sama,"  
"Eat," Gray placed the foo he brought in front of Natsu.  
"What's the point?"  
"The point is you have to stop being a sorry sap. Lucy didn't leave because she didn't love you. She left because she wanted to do some good for everyone. What do you think she would say if she saw you lying here being useless,"  
"If she were here then I wouldn't be like this. Why don't you try and get Gajeel up?"  
"Wendy's dealing with him,"  
"Go help her. Just leave alone. You don't know how I feel,"  
"Your right. But I know if I was ever in a situation like yours I won't lay around feeling sorry for myself. I'd be up, doing something,"  
"What do you want from me?" He got up standing nose to nose with Gray.  
"Something, anything. Anything but this,"  
"Gray, just shove off," Natsu pushed him back.

"Gray, Natsu, come now!" Erza said appearing in the doorway.  
"Erza, what's wrong?"  
"Come on," She turned hurrying down the hall. Natsu and Gray shared a look. Gray followed, pulling Natsu with him. Erza went into Master's office. The old man was reading a letter and had a deep frown on his face.  
"Gramps just got a letter from the King," Laxus explained.  
"What does it say? Did he send it to tell us what a horrible job we did?" Natsu said miserably.  
"No," Master shook his head, "He thanked you all for getting Lucy and Levy away from the attack safely and bring them here,"  
"What?" Gray was confused, "But when we took the girls to Lord Winston he told us the King had sent a message to him expressing his disappointment with us," Erza nodded agreeing with Gray's statement.  
"That's not all. He asked us to escort the Princess back to his castle and asked that our guild continue our protection from there. He even offered to increase the payment,"  
"What!" Natsu grabbed the letter reading through quickly. "But that doesn't make any sense."  
"Why would Winston…"  
"Master, I found Gajeel," Mira stepped into the room pulling Gajeel by the ear. "And we got a reply from Lamia Scale. They think they may know the guild that attacked Levy's and Lucy's castle." She handed the letter to Master.  
"Dam it woman. Can't a guy sulk in peace?"  
"You may not be sulking in a moment," Gray told him.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"We're getting to continue protecting Lucy and Levy,"  
"Really?" Gajeel's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
"Something's doesn't add up with Winston, he never actually talked to the King. He took Lucy of his own accord." Gray said.  
"Even if he didn't like us, I don't think he'd b willing to go against the King," Laxus said.  
"He could have just assumed that the King would have agreed with him," Said Erza.  
"What the hell do we care about why that idiot took her. The important thing is that we can see Lucy again,"  
"And Levy, I'm going pack," Gajeel was already heading out the door.  
"Wait on me,"  
"Natsu, Gajeel, hold on a moment. You may want to hear this," Master said. "Tell if the description of these mages sound familiar? Someone who manipulates earth, known for earthquakes. Another uses puppets to fight. A female who creates illusions and uses light based attacks." He listed half a dozen more.  
"There was someone you used earthen magic," Erza said.  
"I remember seeing a light blast hit the castle," Gajeel said.  
"The others must not have been there," Laxus said.  
"Well these mages are all known servants of Galvin,"  
"Makes sense, there were Galvin men with them,"  
"Wait, and there is something about their leader, he used dark attribute magic,"  
"The guy who attacked Lucy and me used dark energy," Natsu said.  
"Did he transform too, it says he's a skilled shape shifter."  
"He didn't during our fight."  
"Apparently he's been known for transforming into serval types of retiles, a bear and most commonly a crow,"  
"Wait, what?" Natsu eyes opened in horror.  
"A crow…" The others looked at each other.  
"No, no, it can't be," Gajeel said his voice filled with horror.  
"He couldn't…" Gray said.  
"We sensed that magical presence when Winston showed up, we all felt it," Laxus said.  
"And whenever we were close to it we all felt uneasy,"  
"It says the leaders name is Kurou," Master said.  
"That was the name of the crow," Gray yelled.  
"That son of a bitch Winston must be working for Galvin." Gajeel snarled.

Natsu's body caught aflame, "I'm going to turn him to ash,"  
"We have to go," Erza said. She, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Laxus all turned to towards the door.  
"Wait, what are you going to do? March on one of the strongest kingdoms," Master said.  
"Lucy and Levy are our friends," Natsu said, "No…they're part of Fairy Tail, at least to me there are. That makes them family and we protect our family,"  
"It's our mission to protect those two," Laxus said, "We're going to fulfill out mission,"  
"The five of you may be strong but not even you alone can stand up to Galvin,"  
"You want to bet," Natsu growled. "We're going Gramps, you can't stop us,"  
"Who said anything about stopping you?" Master said a smirk appearing on his lips, "I was just stopping you from running off without garthering any surpiles,"  
"Gramps?"  
"Even at top speed it's a few days journey to Galvin, even if you flew straight there you'll need food and water. And you don't think I'm letting you go alone. It's like you said, Lucy and Levy are family and we protect our family."  
Natsu grinned and ran to the mess hall he jumped on a table, "Hey, Lucy and Levy are in trouble," He said loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.  
"Lucy and Levy? What happened?"  
"Where are they?"  
"Are we going after them," The questions flew from everywhere. Erza appeared next to Natsu and whistled for silence.  
"Lucy and Levy have been taken by Galvin. We're holding a full retrieval mission. No one does this to us. I want everyone ready to move out, yesterday!"

There was a scramble of motion as Fairy Tail ran to get ready, getting the most essential items.  
"Natsu, is Lucy hurt," Happy said hovering in front of him.  
"If she is I'm going to kill anyone who touched her."

* * *

Fairy Tail is marching to war.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter shit gets real.

* * *

"You bastards" Levy snarled, "You spineless cowards,"  
"Lady Levy, you'd do well to watch your words," Said one of the men dragging her and Lucy.  
"And you'd do well to starting praying. Once Fairy Tail finds out what really happened to us, only God will be able to protect you. And maybe not even that,"  
"Fairy Tail? What are they going to do? They think you are safe in the company of her highnesses beloved," Another smiled wickedly. Lucy knew him, he was the one who found her and Natsu on the night of the attack. Kurou, that was his name. Lucy could still remember the horror she felt when that ugly crow transformed in front of her. That was days ago. By now the shock had faded, replaced by anger. Lord Winston had betrayed them. She felt like a fool. She'd agreed to marry to solely for the strength of his army and wealth, when all along she'd been playing into the enemies hands.

_"__Winston, how could you do this?" _Those were the words she'd yelled at the old traitor when the truth had been revealed.  
_"Money…" _He said with a shrug, _"Money and beautiful women. Your father was offering me an inexperienced child, Galvin is offering all the money, luxury and women my heart could desire,"  
"You're a pervert,"  
"And you're a prisoner. Say all the pretty words you want. It's not going to change the fact that you're going to become the catalyst that ends this war," _

Lucy hated to admit it but he was right. The power had been tipped in Galvin's favor. There were any number of things they use her for; bait to lure her father's army into a trap, a hostage with the terms of her release being the surrender of Wengale. From mutterings she'd heard in the locked carriage that had been hers and Levy's jail for the trip, it sounded like they were planning on the former. It made sense. Her father may have no love for her but it would not do for a King to simply leave his daughter and only heir in the hands of the enemy. He would have to send a force out. But out here, Galvin had the advantage of knowing the territory, plus the added strength of Winston's men. The chances of her father's men taking the castle to save her were slim. And once that was done it would be a simple matter to invade with the army weakened. Lucy had cried when she realized how hopeless it seemed.  
All she'd wanted to do was protect her people. But instead she'd damned them. She should have left with Natsu when she had the chance. They could have been far away, safe and together.

"Take them to the dungeons," Kurou ordered. Lucy and Levy were dragged away taken down several flights of stairs and thrown into tiny cells, which smelled of mildew and rot. The walls where cold and damp, probably from the moisture soaking into the ground from the moat around the castle.  
"How'd this happen?" Levy asked, leaning against the wall adjacent for Lucy's cell tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes. Lucy shook her head even though she knew Levy couldn't see her. She was afraid to speak, less a sob would escape instead. She refused to let them see weakness. She wouldn't let them think they'd broken her. She still had to have faith that things could turn around. She still wanted to believe Natsu would come for her.

…But how could he possible know what happened. By the time they would get word it would probably be too late. No…She shook her head. She couldn't think like that. In her heart she knew Natsu would come for her. The journey here had taken several days, someone must have figured out what happened when she and Levy didn't arrive in the capitol on time. Natsu was coming for her. She knew that was true somewhere in her heart. She made a promise to herself that if she ever saw him again you would never let go of him again.

* * *

Natsu sat down grumbling, watching those who were sleeping with narrowed eyes.  
"We're wasting time," He said.  
"Natsu, we've been going a breakneck speeds," Erza said, "But we need to rest. It would be for nothing if we travelled none stop only to be too exhausted to fight once we did arrive in Galvin,"  
"Every second we sit here Levy and Lucy are in their hands," Gajeel snarled.  
"We'll move again soon," Master said, "It's not safe to stay in one spot for too long," He was referring to the fact they'd crossed Galvin borders yesterday From there I think it would be wise to travel in small groups to avoid suspicion. The castle is only a few hours journey from here."  
"Which is why we should be moving and not sitting on our behinds."  
"Natsu, eat some fire," Gray snapped pointing to their campfire.  
Natsu grumbled, but he did take a log from the flames and munched on the flickering light. He need they were right about conserving energy and being ready for the fight. But his sensible side (which he hardly listened to on the best of days) couldn't suppress his desire to burn everything in sight until he found Lucy. It was taking all his will power to remain with the others, especially since he knew he was closer to Lucy than ever now. He looked at Gajeel and knew he was just as anxious as he was. Gajeel was sitting on a stump, his right shaking constantly.  
"Try and get some sleep," Laxus suggested to the dragon slayers, "Neither of you have really slept for the entire trip,"  
"We can sleep when Lucy and Levy are safe." Gajeel said.  
"I slept yesterday," Natsu said.  
"Not for very long," Erza said.  
"Well like Gajeel said, we can sleep when this over." The others frowned at them but said nothing more knowing they were both to stubborn to be convinced.

They remained in that spot for around an hour again before they got ready to move again. This time, instead of traveling in a large group, the broke off into smaller clusters. It wasn't long before in the individual groups found themselves in the town surround Galvin's castle.

"Gramps, what if they aren't here?" Laxus asked.  
"Then we move on to somewhere else. We won't stop until we find them," Master and Laxus were with Evergreen, Bixlow and Freed and were currently making their way towards the looming towers of the castle in the distance. Laxus spotted three white heads a way head in front them and he wondered if it was Mira and her siblings.  
"Fro Natsu's and Gajeel's sakes I hope they are here," Evergreen said. The others nodded in agreement.

Suddenly were was a loud crash in the distance. People stopped looking in the direction the sound come from, whispering to each other about what the noise could be.  
"That came from direction of the castle," Freed said.  
"You don't think…" Bixlow started to said but Master cut him off.  
"Those idiots," He said, "They were supposed to wait from everyone to rendezvous,"  
Laxus saw the three white heads ahead in front of them start run forward and he knew that was Mira and no doubt they had the same suspicions about what caused the sound.  
"Let's go," He took off running.

All over the city people had heard the noise and the Fairy Tail members all cursed internally.  
Jet and Droy looked at eachother when they heard the sound.  
"Let's hurry," Droy said.  
"This is our chance to make it up to Levy for attacking her."  
Elsewhere Wendy, Charlie, Romeo, Marco and Wakaba stopped dead when they heard the sound.  
"Don't tell me," Charlie said.  
"It could only be them," Wendy said.  
"Damn it, Erza and Gray were supposed to keep them back until we were altogether," Romeo said as their group started running.  
"Those idiots are going to get themselves killed," Marco said.  
"We were the idiots for thinking they would wait," Wakaba said.

In front of the castle gates Erza, Lily, Happy and Gray were coughing in the dust cloud.  
"You morons!" Gray yelled.  
"You won't supposed to attack yet," Lily yelled, but he and everyone else knew it was useless.  
The moment the castle gates came into their view Gajeel and Natsu had taken off running. Gajeel made his body metal and smashed through the gates like they were made of paper. Natsu had moved in right after, knocking all the guards at the gates with roar. His whole body was flaming, scales appearing along his skin.

Lines of guards were running into the courtyard.  
"Stop in the name of the King of Galvin, or we'll be forced to kill," Someone shouted at them. Natsu and Gajeel emerged from the dust cloud.  
"Give us Levy and Lucy and maybe he wouldn't kill every last one of you," Gajeel snarled.  
"Sorry," A voice said and person appeared rising up from the ground, "But the Princess is our honored guest. She's not going anywhere,"  
"That's what you think," Natsu said.  
"Kill them," The mage shouted. The soldiers ran forward with a battle cry.  
"We don't have time for this,"

Gajeel and Natsu planned their feet and sucked in air at the same time.  
"Roar of the fire-"  
"Roar of the metal-"  
**_"Dragon!" _**The attack decimated everything in front of them, knocking away everything within a fifty meter radius.

Natsu's cocked his head back and ducked. A blast flew over his head.  
"Nice dodge," A female said.  
"It would have been, if that attack had been any good," Natsu lit his palm, closing the distance between him and woman in a second. He punched her in the gut, lifting her off her feet. He spun on his heel, bring up his other foot and landing a furious hook kick and sent her twenty feet backwards. Natsu jumped on top of her, grabbing her collar.  
"Tell me were Lucy is,"  
She smiled. A hand emerged from the ground and took hold of her. She slipped into the ground before Natsu could do anything. She and the earth mage reappeared a distance away.  
"Bastards," Gajeel leapt at them engaging the earth mage. His hand transformed into a sword and he cut through the mages clothes, missing fatal blows by inches. The mae sunk into the ground.

"Come out and fight me!" Gajeel yelled.  
"Very well," A voice said right behind him. He turned around to see the mage driving a blade towards his chest. Another sword blocked the attack. Erza appeared in the space between Gajeel and mage. She kicked him away.  
"Thanks," Gajeel said. He received a punch to the head.  
"What part of wait for the others do you not understand?" She said.  
"Damn it, can't you wait to punish me after all this done,"  
"Oh, I'm done with you. Not by a long shot, but the rest with have to wait," She said to him, and Natsu, who'd run over with Gray, Happy and Lily flying right behind.  
"You two go find Lucy and Levy," She commanded.  
"And just leave you here to fight alone?" Natsu said.  
"Time is crucial. We need to find them before they try to move them," Erza said.  
"And we won't be alone," Gray nodded in the direction of the gates. Jet was there, as was Max and Vijeeter, "The others will be here soon. Go, we'll be behind you once we take care of these guys," He and Erza faced the two other mages.

"Right," Gajeel nodded, "Lily let go,"  
"Happy,"  
"Aye sir,"  
The cats grabbed the dragon slayers and flew towards the castle. The drawbridge was up, but that would just be an annoyance to Natsu and Gajeel. As they flew over the moat the water suddenly leapt up to meet them. Lily and Happy dodged out of the way.  
"What the hell?"  
They saw a man in the water, attacking them. He made a wall of water surge upwards blocking the door.  
"Get the hell out of our way," Natsu let go a stream of flames, the heat of which could be felt by most in the courtyard. The water in front the door evaporated and Gajeel cut through it before the water mage could do anything. Natsu and Gajeel flew through the opening.

The water mage was going after them but a blast of lightning stopped him.  
"Want to dance?" Laxus said grinning. The water mage made a large amount of water surge forward surround him. The water morphed and formed clones of the mage, no less than fourty.  
Laxus cocked an eyebrow and took off his cloak. He held up his hands.  
"Come,"

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel found themselves surrounded inside the castle. Several guards and mages were closing in from all sides.  
"This doesn't look good," Lily said. Natsu and Gajeel were grinning. Natsu rolled his shoulder and Gajeel cracked his knuckled.  
"Yeah," Gajeel said, "It doesn't look good for them,"

* * *

Severa meters below their feet Lucy and Levy heard the noise.  
"What's that?" One guard asked the others. Another guard ran in.  
"We're under attack!"  
Lucy and Levy grinned both getting to their feet.  
"They need reinforcements up top,"  
"I wouldn't bother," Lucy said.  
"You'll just be going to your deaths," Levy said with a nod. The guards looked each other nervously.  
"Should we run while we can?" One voiced. They didn't have time to contemplate the thought. A bright yellow burst of energy flew down the hall tossing back the guard.  
"Natsu?" Lucy called. A man ran towards her. It wasn't Natsu.  
"Leo," She started at him.  
"Princess," He bowed, "It's a pleasure to see your beautiful face again."  
"But how are you here? I don't have…"  
"Your keys," He held up a familiar pouch. Lucy almost sobbed with happiness. She'd been worried she'd never see them again.  
"I can come with you summoning me when you are in need,"  
"Then where have you been," Lucy said furiously. "I could have used your help for days," Leo laughed nervously.  
"I'm sorry Princess, the magic is instinctive. I can't control when it happens,"  
"Forget about the past. Get us out now," Levy said. Leo nodded.  
"Of course," He noticed the guards getting to their feet, "As soon as I take care of these nuisances," He walked towards them adjusting his ring.

* * *

AHHH! Fairy Tail's attack. Natsu and Gajeel are pissed.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	11. Chapter 11

This is the second to last chapter.

* * *

"Ladies," Leo bowed as he opened the cell doors. Levy jumped out the unconscious body of a guard as she exited. Lucy threw her arms around Leo.  
"Thank you,"  
"I'd do anything for you Lucy,"  
"Let's go," Levy said looking at the ceiling. The sounds of the fighting had gotten louder.  
"Do you think it's them?" Lucy asked. Levy smiled.  
"Who else could it be?"  
"Princess," Leo's voice held a warning tone. More soldiers were running towards them. "Fear not ladies, I'll take care of them in no time," He ran forward his fist smashing into the face of the first guard. He landed in a low crouch at the feet of the next guard and jumped up, head butting the man back.  
"Now that I have my keys back you won't have to fight alone,"  
"Princess, no need to consume more magic. I can more than handle these men," Leo said. He jumped against the wall landing a dead blow to one's temple and the other he blasted with a Regulus punch.  
"But we can still help you," Levy raised her arms casting a spell that created a gale of wind. The guards were forced to turn away from the winds and that was more than enough opportunity for Leo. He took out the few remaining guards. He ran head to see if the hall was clear. He signaled to the girls that it was safe to more. The trio ran down the hallways, Leo leading them back the way he'd come. They went up two flight of stairs, but then he stopped.

"What is it?"  
"When I appeared I was in that room, and my magic lead me to you, I don't the way forward from here,"  
"We'll just had a pick a direction and hope for the best," Levy said.  
"With luck we can find a window and jump down into the moat." Lucy said.  
"Okay, let's try this way," Leo turned left and girls followed on his heels. He had to break down a few doors but they found themselves in a long hallway lined with suits of armor. They were running down the hall when suddenly an axe came out of nowhere. They jumped out of the way, the blade missing Levy by inches. As they watched the armor began to move.  
"Well, well, Princess. I don't think you are supposed to be out of your room." An extremely short man appeared, walking forward on stumpy feet.  
"We let ourselves out," Lucy said.  
"We can't have that now. If you would be so kind as to return, it would save me time an effort,"  
"Sorry," Levy said, "As much as we appreciate your hostility your friends are here to pick us up,"  
"The Fairies? Oh no, they would be able to do much shortly, we'll see to that,"  
"It is them," Lucy breathed, her heart soaring.  
"I knew it," Levy laughed.  
"Laughter? You should be afraid."  
"No one in Fairy Tail is ever afraid when they know their friends are near," Levy said.  
"And neither are we," said Lucy in a determined voice.  
"Worry not Princess, I'll make sure you see your friends soon." Leo said.  
"We'll see about that," The diminutive mage said. He waved his arms and the suits of armor leapt forward. Leo blocked the attacks from three at the same time. He punched the helmet of one but it continued attacking. Levy was trying every spell she knew but at the best they were being slowed down.  
"You have to knock them apart completely," Leo realized as one of strikes completely disassembled one armor.  
"If smashing them apart is the only way to stop them," Lucy took out a key, "Then he should be the perfect guy for the job. Taurus!"  
"MOOO!" The sprit appeared.  
"Taurus we need to smash these armors apart,"  
"Right!" He swung as axe like a bat the flat side swatting the suits aside. With Leo and Taurus it wasn't long before there were plies of scrap metal around them.

"Where'd the mage go?" Levy asked looking around.  
"He must have run when he realized he was losing,"  
"We don't have to worry about. Let's just find Natsu,"  
"Okay,"  
They continued down the hall, finding a large room. There were large ornate windows, casting a muiltcoulred lights on the floor.  
"There's our way out," Levy said running towards the windows. Lucy stopped, doubling over.  
"Lucy are you okay?" Levy asked.  
"I'm fine," She took a deep breath, "It's just I've never kept two sprits summoned for this long before."  
"You should send one us back," Leo suggested, "You don't want to strain yourself."

"Allow me to help with that," Before anyone could react a dark blast hit Taurus. He was sent into the air, another blast hit him and he was gone. Lucy felt pain rip through her.  
"Taurus!"  
Another blast was aimed at Leo but he saw it coming, jumping up. He landed in front of Lucy and Levy, arms raised in anticipation.  
"This one seems stronger than the ones you used before," Kurou appeared from the black. Lucy and Levy both tasked.  
"I've had just enough of you," Levy said, "Let us go and Fairy Tail's assault will stop,"  
"We can deal with Fairy Tail,"  
"Oh obviously," Lucy said indicating to all around them. Every few seconds tremors shook the floor and dust was staring to fall.  
"I'll deal with them, once I've gotten both of you to another position,"  
"That's a funny story. You expect us to just do with you,"  
"Of course not," Kurou smiled, "If you give up now that would be fine, but I'd much rather we play first," He stamped his foot. A wave of dark energy surged forward throwing the three back into a wall. Dark bands of magic appeared around Lucy and Levy as a dark pluse hit Leo. He cried out.  
"Leo!"  
"Don't worry Princess," He leapt out of the way of another attack, soaring into the air above Kurou. Leo attacked with a blast of bright yellow energy, aimed right at the dark mage. It hit the ground with a tremendous force. Dust was thrown outwards blinding everyone in the room. Lucy and Levy turned their faces away as the dust hit them.

As it settled they could see a hole in the floor where Kurou has been standing.  
"I think you got him," Lucy said.  
"But is he was defeated shouldn't these bands disappeared." Levy said. Lucy frowned, Levy was right. They were still bounded.  
"I can get you out those," Leo said coming forward.

In the sparkling light of the stained glass Lucy saw a black blur.  
"Leo!" Her warning was too late. Leo had a second to register the crow in front of him before it became Kurou and his arm ripped through his chest. He stood there, shocked before his body started to dissolve.  
"No!" Lucy tried to get to her feet, "No, Leo,"  
"Now that's done," Kurou flicked his wrist and the bands holding the girls glowed, lifting them into the air. He walked to the door, Lucy and Levy floating behind him, their legs kicking furiously, arms pinned by the bands so neither could use magic. Kurou reached for the door knob just he yelled as his hand touched it. It was scorching hot.  
"What the…" He threw the door open with his magic and burst of flames greeted him. He rolled back. A section of the flames jumped forward knocking into him.  
"I finally found you bastart," Natsu yelled grabbing Kurou by his collar. He punched him in the gut and threw him towards the flames. Gajeel appeared, his arm turned into a metal pillar. He hit the mage like a ball making him crash though the wall. The bands disappeared around Lucy and Levy and they dropped from the air. Natsu and Gajeel caught them.

"Gajeel," Levy almost sobbed.  
"Hey Shorty," He grinned, "Miss me?"  
"Yes," She nodded, her eyes sparkling with tears, "Yes," She kissed him, surprising him.

"I thought I would never see you again," Natsu whispered hugging Lucy. Lucy tucked her face into his scarf, tears stings her eyes.  
"I'm never letting you again," He said, "I don't care what you say Lucy, we stay together."  
She nodded, unable to speak past the lump of emotion in her throat. Natsu rested his forehead against her, sighing lightly. He had Lucy back in his arms again.

"Isn't this sweet," Kurou stumbled out of the hole he'd been thrown through. Natsu and Gajeel pushed Lucy and Levy behind them.  
"Normally we'd you tell you give up, you don't have a chance of beating us,"  
"But you hurt your loved ones, and we can't forgive,"  
Kurou transformed into a bear.  
"If that's how you want to play," Gajeel and Natsu ran forward. Gajeel's arm transformed into a sword, slashing down at the bear. Kurou took the attack to the shoulder. Natsu punched him back, his flames catching on the bear's hide. He cried and transformed into a small snake slipping away from the flames.

"Where'd he go?" Natsu aimed random attacks at his feet. Lucy's gasp made his blood run cold. He spun around. Kurou was holding Lucy from behind, a dagger to her neck.  
"You're right, we can't beat you Fairies," He said, "But I can make sure that you don't win either,"  
He raised the blade and drove it down. Blood splattered.

Levy cried out as the blade cut into her shoulder. She'd thrown herself between Lucy and Kurou.  
"Don't forget I'm here too," She gasped getting him away from Lucy with a blast of wind. Kurou was tossed over the hole Leo made before. But he had one last attack in him. He fired a dark pulse at the girls.

Lucy pushed Levy out of the way and blast hit her. Pain ripped through her chest, unlike she'd felt before. She hit the ground cringing in pain. She coughed, blood coming up.  
"Lucy!" Natsu's anguished cry rang out. He fell next to her. "Lucy, look at me,"  
"Na…su…" She whimpered.  
"Shh, I'm right here, just stay with me,"  
"Natsu…I have to…"  
"Don't talk, safe your energy,"  
"I'm going to get Wendy," Gajeel said running from the room. Levy moved next to Lucy.  
"You stupid," She had tears in her eyes, "Why'd you do that?"  
"You did the same for me," Lucy said, "You're my best friend,"  
"You can't die, you hear me," Levy cried, "You can't,"  
Lucy coughed again and looked at Natsu. She rasied her hand and held his cheek softly.  
"Thank you…"  
"For what?"  
"For being you…and showing me a side of myself I never knew."  
"Lucy…"  
"Natsu I love you…"  
"I love you too, so please stay. Just keep looking at me,"  
"I'm glad…I got to see you once more,"  
She hand fell to her side and her head rolled back.

"Lucy! LUCY!" Natsu's vision went red. "NO! Lucy look at me!" He shook her but got no response. "Lu…" He broke off in a sob. Levy had a hand over her mouth, tearing flowing freely.

Natsu hands started shaking. When Levy pulled Lucy to her he didn't resist. He stood looking at the castle. Galvin, they'd done this. They would pay, he'd make every last one of them pay.

* * *

Outside Gajeel found Wendy.  
"Kid, we need your help," He said. "Lucy's hurt,"  
"What!"  
Before he could explain an explotion shook the ground throwing most off their feet. Everyone watched a gayzer of fire burst from one side of the castle. It didn't stop, it actually grew until the heat was unbearly to everyone in the courtyard. Everyone in Fairy Tail knew the source of those flames. Natsu.

When the flames did stop, part of the castle collapsed sending a dust wave over everyone. As the dust cleared they saw him, walking towards them…holding the limp body of Lucy in his arms, tears running down his face.

* * *

Yeah...so...I'm sorry.  
Next chapter will conclude with what happens to Fairy Tail and Levy and Natsu having to tell the King the princess died...

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	12. Chapter 12

The final chapter.

* * *

It was two weeks after the battle of Fairy Tail and Galvin. Already word was spreading how the guild, had torn into the castle, unleashing a dragon that with its fire lay waste to the castle and the town surrounding. Now the King of Wengale had summoned them.  
"I don't want to be here," Gajeel said.  
"He asked to see all of us who were on the mission to protect Lucy," Erza said.  
"I don't want to think about it, I just want to go home," Gajeel said leaning against a pillar. "It doesn't feel right, doing this, after everything that happened,"  
"It don't be long," Laxus said, "And then we can go,"  
"Just think, if things had been a little different we could have been staying in this place," Gray said looking around.  
"I prefer Fairy Tail," said Gajeel, "And I'm sure Salamander agrees with me,"  
They all looking at him, sitting on the floor, not looking at them.

"Sirs, my lady, his majesty will see you now," A page said. The five mages followed the young boy into the throne room. The King looked tried, but he stood when they entered.  
"The great heroes return in triumph. You have my thanks for what you have done for this country,"  
"We don't deserve any thanks. We didn't fulfill our mission," Gray said.  
The King's face darken, his eyes becoming heavy with sadness, "It…it was a tragic loss. Did…did…she suffer in the end?"  
Everyone looked to Natsu. He didn't look up so Erza spoke, "No…I don't believe so. She fought until the end. If you saw her I believe you would be proud, she was a true mage,"  
"A mage…" The King sat heavily, "…I didn't even know…and of my niece?"  
The Fairy Tail mages all looked down in shame. Gajeel spoke, "She was injured protecting the Princess…and the wounds became infected. She passed away two nights after the fight,"  
The King covered his face for a moment, "It is truly heartbreaking to hear. I'd never spend much time with…either of them…I wish I had. But if what I've heard is true they were both beautiful and strong,"  
"They were your majesty," Erza said.  
"The royal crypts are supposed to be for members of the direct blood line but Levy deserves a place there, next to her cousin."  
The five mages looked at each other, "Our apologies your majesty…but that isn't possible," Erza said, "After their passing we felt…responsible for them. We wanted to honor them, so we cremated them. It's tradition in our guild,"  
"They felt like members of guild…of our family," Gray said.  
"It wouldn't have been right to do anything less," Gajeel said.  
The King frowned, "There are sayings that you shared quite the kinship,"  
Erza glanced at Natsu and Gajeel for a moment, "It's true your majesty. They are…were our family. We cared for both of them deeply,"  
The Kings sighed, "I suppose the girls would have preferred a cremation by their companions, to being laid to rest in place neither knew very well. Fairy Tail…even though you did not complete your mission, I'm still in your debt, your defeat of Galvin's mages and a large portion of their army is the shift we need to end this war. I shall grant you the full payment along with anything else you request.

"We can't accept anything," Erza said.  
"It wouldn't be right, to get paid for a mission we failed so miserably," Laxus said.  
"But, I couldn't let you go with taking a reward for defeating Galvin,"  
"Please, knowing we've made the Kingdom safer is reward enough," Erza said.  
"No," Natsu spoke up, "Knowing Lucy and Levy…getting to spend time with them, that was reward enough.  
Everyone looked at him.  
"You really won't take anything?"  
Natsu shook his head. The King sighed, "Very well Fairy Tail. If that is what you wish. If nothing else you have my thanks,"  
The bowed and left.

Once outside and a short distance away from the there was wagon. Max and Warren were leaning against it, but once they saw the others coming they looked alive.  
Gray said, "Are we sure we don't want the money?"  
"Gray!" Erza snapped.  
"What? I'm just saying, that a little gold never hurt anyone. The way we rack up expenses you know it would be nice to have a little extra."  
"How could you even think that?"  
"I'm sure Lucy would want us to take it,"  
"I would want us to take what?" A person wearing a hood jumped off the back of wagon.  
"Be careful," Natsu yelled running to her side, "Wendy couldn't heal your injuries fully,"  
Lucy laughed and pulled back her hood, "Natsu I'm fine you don't have to worry,"  
"Put your hood up," He said pulling it back up as he spoke, "What if someone sees?"  
Levy came to edge of the wagon, "No one knows us here. We haven't been back here in years and no one is going to expect us to be wearing these," She indicated to their simple garments.  
"Still, get back in the wagon." Gajeel told Levy, "It would suck to go through the trouble of coming up with the cover stories of your deaths and why there aren't bodies only to have someone recognize you right now,"  
"My own father wouldn't be able to recognize me if he saw me right now," Lucy said.

"I'm going to ask for the last time. Are you both use about this?" Erza asked.  
"Yes," Levy said smiling at Gajeel.  
"There's only one thing I've been surer about in my life," Lucy said.  
"Fine. If you both want to give this up," She pointed at the castle, "it's alright with me. You are family now,"  
"Let's just head out already. I just want to get back to Fairy Tail," Laxus said. He and Erza got into the wagon.  
"I'd kill for Mira's cooking right now," Gajeel said.  
"Why is it you're always hungry," Levy said.  
"I'd kill for my own bed," Gray said. They all took a place in the wagon.

Natsu looked at Lucy, "When I asked you to leave you said you wanted to protect your people. What changed?"  
"I realized being princess didn't give as much ability to help the people as I originally thought. But wearing this mark," She held up her right hand were a pink fairy now rested, "I know I can help people wearing this. And it is a plus and I can be happy while helping them."  
Natsu smiled and kissed her brow. "So what was that other thing you're sure about. The only thing you are surer about that joining Fairy Tail,"  
Lucy smiled at him, "That I love you,"  
Natsu chuckled, "Ready to head back to Fairy Tail?"  
She nodded, "I'm ready to go home,"

* * *

Yeah...I'm a troll.

Thanks for reading.

Nardragon~until the next page.


End file.
